shame,shameless
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: One night on a full moon Bra Briefs life will change forever ... a love Triangle is bad enough without the facts its your best friend married father and brothers friend since childhood and the children of your fathers rival . Warning Lemon! [BraXGoten] [BraXGohan]
1. Chapter 1

**((An: I rewrote this chapter because of Venus Darling review ... I hope the chapter is clearer now ))**

**I**

_**Bra Briefs**_

**ride on a train leaving the city** **well west city .**

T**he once beautiful spacious high life was now all to suffocating and i was running away from what i did and what they,**

**him and he had done .**

**I watch the beautiful Japan scenery of mountains and lakes.**

**I was just a sunflower** **flowing swaying in the wind till i was pick by a men and a another and turned into a crimson red rose.**

a party

well a grown up gathering i thrown at a house i rented. I invited everyone from the law firm ,soccer players ,basket ball players ,My brothers ex Vixens who had a taste in sexy clothes.

My best friends Pan and Marron where also there ,Pans mother Videl and her husband Gohan ,and his brother Goten, his girlfriend Valise one of my other best friend was unable to make it.

lavish cars were parked outside.

The gleam from Dresses ,jewelry ,suits ,cufflinks ,watches all flashed brightly in the dim room.

on the floor level you saw desginer shoes tapping agaisnt the wood.

In the midde you could see hips swaying and manly hands touching curvys.

All the way to the top of the crowd of peope you saw watched Wrist and ringed fingered hands in the air the party was sexy and lively.

i sat in the corner with my blue hair swooped in the front and pinned in a low bun.

My raven haired Friend Sat next to me her long sharp dark hair contrasting with her deep dark eyes and fair skin.

Next to her the blonde bombshell, she had lose golden waved hair made her quite the prize of every mans eye tonight .

The dresses

i had a strechy tann dress that went mid thigh my heels were nude and 5, inches.

Pan had a emrald green silk dress a little shorter than mine her heels were black with shiny black jewelry on her neck and wrist.

Marron had a white deep V-neck dress that showed her breast quite a bit,but covered in the right spot.

we were hot.

I could feel men staring.

i could also see the angry looks from Gohan and Trunks yet Trunks eyes would dart from angry at me to soft at Pan.

I smirked at that.

((A few hours later ))

Many of the guest left. All that remain was my small circle of friends and family we stood and talk at the bar in the messy house

"Haha Trunks Mandy was looking all over for you !" i teased my brother while looking at Pan who had a distastful look on her sharp face.

"Ha Trunks your quite the ladys man " Gohan laughed

"I remember back in those days "

"Hey ! What's that's suppose to mean !" Videl yelled at Gohan

Gohan laughed and blushed as he tired to calm his wife down

Bra looked at Gohan with a smile.

"Mandy with the big boobs ?!" Goten yelled

Trunks blushed while Bra laughed making eye contact with Pan.

Pan gets up and goes to the restroom after a few seconds i follow i open the luxury bathroom and see Pan at the mirror re-applying her lipstick i raise my eyebrow and laugh.

"Dude he has been checking you out all night this is your chance "

"He had ?" she asked

i nodd "Look your father knows your going to my house tonight right ?"

Pan nods

"Well tell Trunks to fly you home "

"What about uncle Goten ?"

"Hmmm don't worry ill ask him to help me clean up so you guys can get a head start"

she nods. we walked out to see Gohan and Videl putting on their coats and Trunks grabbing his

Bra clapped

"Okay i need help clean up Commitee anyone ?" i asked everyone advoided eye contact

"Uncle Goten !" Goten jumped at the sound of Pans voice

"What !" He yelled

"Bra needs help "

Goten rolled his eyes "Why me ?"

Marron laughed and grab his elbow and leaned in close to his ear

"Because she needs a big strong stripping man to help her "

she giggled then left he watched her body leave

Trunks laughed at Goten in an trance

Gohan laughed and coughed

"Uhhh Goten !" Videl said

Goten blushed

"Gohan Stay and help your brother he seems to be pretty wasted "

Gohan whined to his wife i rose my hands up to say no ,but Videl insisted ,

so now it where me and the Son boys watching everyone leave i turned and smile "Okay lets get this party started "

Goten laughed "no " i rolled my eyes we begain cleaning i were wiping tables Goten where cleaning the dance floor and Gohan were washing the dishes.

Goten sneeze "its a little stuffy in here im going to open the window "

i nod unknowing uncaring as Goten opened up two huge doors that covered a whole wall as soon as he did a huge wind blew in.

i could hear dishes drop and feel my nipples tweak and goose bumps rises on my arms we all stopped and stared at the moon i can feel my pulse beating all over my body ringing in my ear.

i heard a thick wind and then a slam.

some how im in the cross that seprate the dining room and living room and Goten is walking to me sowly but dangerously i look down as he look me down a look in his eyes im not sure like or dislike.

once he gets to me he grabs the back of my head i moan in pain as he un pins my hair. My blue locks drops down in my face and on my shoulder Goten grabs my jaw and begans kisses me im completley frozen then I start to kiss back a little but i gasp from his wet mouth as i feel a hard erection an my bottom.

i turn quickly to see Gohan behind me rubbing my hips ,bottom and back before i can react ,Goten Grabs my jaw again and kissing me raising down my dress from my shoulder kissing my neck and chest sucking my breast.

my lips part and im just standing there Gohan rose my dress which is now just a belt around my stomach then he roughly rips my underwear off which makes me gasp/moan he picks me up by my waist as Goten carrys me by my elbows to the couch.

im bent over on my knees and elebows naked my boobs are perky and exposed so is my ass between two men then i feel my flesh being riped into at first one deep long stroke but after a while fast deep short ones my mouth parted as i scream out helplessly with my mouth wide open in moans and anagnoy then my mouth is full, full of Goten holding my head in place

my heart felt as if it would burst after a while i got use to the motion Up and down Up and down till Gohan Grunted really loudly and left his seed all over me sticky after that Goten had full controll of me and flipped me on my back and continue to have my mouth till his seed where all over my mouth and lips breast stomach hair.

after he finished i picked up a piece of fabric off the floor wiped myself and ran out this house completley naked i took the skies and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

I flew

Fast the fastest I ever flew in my life I left my car there at the house but I didn't give a damn.

I flew with my naked body bouncing in the air. First thing on my mind is clothes.

I look down above the trees to see a wooden cabin. I search for ki's of the owners none I land on the grassy front lawn and kick down the door and an alarm went of

"shit " I said out loud and went to the first room I saw ran to the dressers and grab the first thing I saw

It was a Mans medium sized red and black checker pattern shirt and a pair of boxers. I prayed they were clean and threw them on and left. Though I were finally clothed I still felt dirty physically and mentally my heart racing like a horse. I wanted nothing more but to go home but not like this. I thought of an hotel but I left my purse at home, Marrons maybe ? Yeah right. Were could I go ?. Then it hit me !

I found myself in the lower class of the city not that care it's just I look like all I'm wearing is a shirt

Knock knock knock knock knock knock

I could see the light turn on from the outside window I reached for my earring and press the small button on it to hide my ki.

The door slowly open and all I saw was his creamy Carmel skinned body and thick Mohawk. I could see the concern and confusion in his face

"Bra what the hell ?"

"sorry i know can I spend the night I'm in trouble I can't go home not tonight " I bite my lip practically begging

I could see the concern overshadow the confusion as he looked at my outfit he open the door

"Come in"

I stepped in

"what the heck are you wearing ?"

We stood in his living room him grilling me as I try to think of a lie

" wasn't your party tonight ?"

I furrowed my eye brows he was suppose to come. But that wasn't important right now

" I was flying drunk " I said as I tried to look shameful which wasn't hard

Uub eyes widen and hugged me " Bra how many times do i have to tell you not to do that drinking and flying is not okay you could really hurt yourself and others "

I nodded " I know I fell in a river broke a house and lost my clothes when I finally realized where I was I were closest to your house so I ran here "

He patted my head "Sorry you had to go through that I now it was scary " we pulled apart

"but now we move go shower away your sins "

I smiled as Uub lead me to his restroom he brought me some of his clothes. We he closed the door with a small Slam reality hit big

As I ran the water and got in the hot steamy liquid only reminded me of that hot steamy hour. I rest my head against the tile wall and let the water run not even cleaning myself just leaning there ,replaying and reliving every touch mark and kiss. All four of their hands where like a brand on my body hot and there forever. My feet began to hurt on the slippery surface of the tub so I slid down and sat shivering I had just lost my virginity to two men two brothers that I've known my whole life. People I think of as family . Well use to. People who are taken . My eyes widen as my heart doomed with fear. One with a wide I consider a second mother and one with a girlfriend who is my friend. Videl Valease. Oh my God Pan. I cover my mouth so Uub can not hear me as my tears slide out of the corner of my eyes. My bangs are wet in my face as I look down at the tubs floor in shame.

Knock knock "are You okay in there"

I rise my head to speak "Yeah almost finished "

I took a deep breath to bring everything back in and stood up and began cleaning myself with Uubs manly soap.

I got out the shower drying my body with a Towel then putting on the oversized clothes .

I step out the bathroom and walked to Uubs bedroom with my hair wet. He were sitting on his bed

"thanks " I said as I went to sit across from him with one of my legs on the bed while he looked at me

"you are a mess Bra " he smiled

I shook my head as I brought my hands to my face

"I know "

He laughed "No it's good to see you like this your so usually perfect "

I looked up and laughed "Im not perfect "

"I mean appearance wise but I'm your friend I'll help you whenever you find yourself in this crazy situations "

She smiled gratefully

"you can sleep where ever you want" was his last words as he brung his legs inside the cover on his bed

I got up and walked to the living room and crashed on the couch

...

The next morning I woke up and Uub were still sleep I woke him up and told him I was leaving. he gave me some clothes of one of his lady's and I hugged him and took off starving unfortunately for me Uub was fasting with no food in his house for temptation.

I flew over to my house landed in the clearly expensive dress Uub gave me though my hair was a mess I looked normal

I open the door and was greeted by a thick widows peak my father

"Where the hell you been ?"

I look to see my mom standing in living room with her arms crossed and Pan sitting on the recliner

I walked in " I went to a friends after the party " I said as I look at Pan who was looking at the floor

"And you didn't think to text or call " my mother asked worried

"sorry I was drunk flying and I didn't want to risk mine or anyone else life so I went to the closest person I knew house plus I left my purse here "

Bra was nervous Pan knew I didn't drink that much last night but she seem to busy in her own world to notice what I just said

My father squinted his eyes at me I could feel him getting angry

"Oh my god Bra how can you be so irresponsible to leave your phone and drink and fly ? " my mother said frantically as she flopped on the couch this seem to make Pan jump back to reality

"You will Train with me "

Oh shit I thought

But nodded as my father walked away

"what when ?!"

My father kept walking "Whenever I feel like it "

My mouth drops to the floor this almost never happens I'm his favorite I'm just happy that asshole Trunks isn't here to bask in the glory. I flop down on the couch next to Pan and my eyes travel to my mother

She sits up and shakes her head her short blue hair bouncing then walk of. Her too huh? I thought. Well she always liked the boy more anyway.

I look to Pan and now she looked like her normal self strong and intimidating in a beautiful sexy way she was just one of those sexy strong brunette girls who came off as a total Bitch before she speaks , she's a Sexy one though I it blame on our saiyan cheek bones I could look just as intimidating if I wanted to be and throw in my fathers smirk , but I don't well most of the time. I think Pan looks that way because she trains grandly and intensely . In other words she were highly piss at me for ditching her last night but she looked hot being pissed

"what the hell Bra " she said

I rolled my eyes. She could probably beat my ass but I don't show it you have to show Pan that your not scared of her. But in this case I was really wrong and not for just leaving her and lying but also because of what I did with her father. I caved

"sorry Pan " I said "geesh she looks just like them " I thought "Oh the guilt "

Her eyes squinted as she moved closer to me "I don't believe your story for one moment drinking and flying you weren't even that tipsy last. Night "

Shit think think I began to Panic on the inside. I have to give Pan a story a good one so she won't connect me with her family members

"okay " I huffed "You got me "

I could Pan easing up a bit happy she won. Bitch.

"Spilled it " she said

Okay good she hasn't came to that conclusion yet

"After we cleaned everything your father and Goten left and I noticed a bottle full and didn't want it to waste so I down it and got lightly drunk and flew around "

I paused

As Pan listen clearly seeing through my bullshit of drinking and flying okay it's time to bring out the big guns

I lowered my voice

"you can't tell anyone about this " and bingo her features soften as the interest sparked

"okay I promise"

I lean forward

"I went to Uubs "

She jumped back as her eyes widen and a huge juicy smile landed on her face she giggled a bit

I couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked when she did that I still don't know why she hasn't found a boyfriend oh wait I do the reason is because of that idiot sex craze bother of mine

"let's go to your room " she smiled as we excitedly ran up the stairs

I didn't know why i did I was lying , but I did just lose the V card and wanted to tell my best friend we promise to tell the other everything when the time came. She even bet I would be first damn it. Sorry Pan I'm about to disappoint you and lie my ass off

We got in my room and closed the door and sat on my bed

She looked at me "Well ?!"

I blushed trying to make up a sexy story about Uub wasn't really hard I mean baby had guns and looks it's just he's a friend

"I drunkly knocked on his door and hide my Ki "

Pan sat there smiling harder

"He opened it shirtless and once his eyes landed on me in my outfit he told me to come in "

Pan laughed "Un huh?" She said to continue

"We sat on his couch as we talk about why he didn't come to the party but my eyes couldn't leave his chest. And he noticed this and asked

"bra are you drunk your openly checking me out ?" I giggled and said "Openly ? Why Uub do you secretly check women out ?" I asked with my eyebrow raised "

Pan laughed and threw her head back "Oh my God "

I laughed to it

"He stumbled on his words nervously "No no " he said all nervous girl I'm talking waving his hands "

Pan shook her head

"then he said "It's just you " and then my eye brows rose again "So you only check me out in secret " I say as I scooted closer to him I could see the sweat on his forehead he kept quiet after that "

I looked at Pan she was waiting for the big Part now

" I asked him can I spend the night I'm wasted and he said yeah you can sleep where ever you want and I followed him to his bedroom and that's all I remember "

Pan was shocked at first

"So you don't know if you had sex ?"

Bra shook her head "But I woke up with out my clothes and he gave me some sluts dress "

Pan laughed "Wow only that can happen to you Bra "

I rolled my eyes trying to get the topic off of me "So what happen between you and douche bag "

She gasp and looked at me in disappointment

"nothing nothing at all. We flew here together while chatting made it home and I came in here and feel asleep"

My face showed it were sorry but on the inside i was glad Pan really likes Trunks since forever he could break her heart quickly

me and Pan both sighed

"so what do you want to do today ?" I asked her

Pan shrugged "I was kind of home sick we could hang at my place "

Bra heart raced she shook her head and remembered "I have to be ready when Daddy wants to train "

Pan nodded sadly "oh yeah geesh this sucks we have to go back to work after today "

I nodded it did suck I love my Pan time and ever since we both started our own business it's been a bitch to hang out

Pan got up throw her bag over her shoulder and yawned "i better get going "

I got up and hugged her we separated

"bye " "Bye

She walked out the door

Once the presence of being alone dawned on me I got really bored and check my phone a message from Marron and 10 calls from my parents and one from PanI threw the phone on my bed and looked at the time 5:55 Trunks comes home from work in five minutes hmm he can entertain me and keep my mind of off last night

But first I shower

I took a quick shower and put on my own hanging around the house clothes.

I walk out my door and down the hall to my brothers room which is unfairly bigger than mine it's just a trick from my mother to keep him home

I walk right in to find him on his phone looking intensely at it

"Hey Brother "

He didn't look and continued to tap I sat down next to him as he locked his phone

"what do you want money ? "He asked irritated

"geesh not even one minute and already a douche beside there's nothing you can give me that I or my mother can't buy " I said

He rolled his eyes then smiled

"so how was your night ?"

My heart thumbed as the words fell from his lips

"a drunken mess "I said lying once again

And he laughed mockingly "You know little sister Your problems make mine seem non existing "

"you know what Trunks " I got up I had enough of him "I'm out" I threw up the peace sigh as I walked out his room to mine and laid down with my thoughts of everything.

I laid on my bed not knowing that a Short saiyan would wake me up 7 hours later to enduring brutal Training

...

Pan flew home and got there right after sunset she unlocked her door to see her mother sitting there at the table

she could smell something cooking "Hey mom " my mother looked at me with her blue eyes and smiled

"hey honey How was Bras ?"

pan heart pounded "Great " she said "Where's dad ?" Pan asked

Her mother got up and walked quickly to the kitchen and began stirring a pot as she said "In his office. "Gohan ! Pans home "

Pan took a seat at the table as she heard her fathers foot steps came closer to the dine in room

"hey honey " he said as he walked in

Pan got up to hug him "Hey dad "

Pan felt her dad hug her a little tighter then normal which felt good she needed her dads hug right now

They departed when they noticed a flash they turn to see Videl with the camera and large spoon in her hand

"awe how cute " her mother smile Pan blushed as Gohan looked at his wife

"I'm going to clean up before dinner " Pan said as she went up her wooden stairs

Gohan walked closer to His wife and grab her and kissed her heavily she wrap her arms around his neck with the spoon they kissed for a while before Videl Pulled away blushing and walking to the kitchen

"I guess I better hurry dinner up " she giggled and went to the stove

Gohan followed and wrapped his hands around her waist while resting his head in her shoulder she kept whipping the food and brought out the spoon with some soup in it

"want to taste " he didn't say anything only opened his mouth

...

Pan went to her room and shut the door as she slide down to the floor

She could finally breath and acknowledge what had happen

flash back

Her and Trunks were flying to capsule corp side by side over a large Forrest

They were chatting slightly flirting about training when suddenly

"I mean yeah your dad's tough and merciless but when it comes to strength my dad beats him " Pan said with a smile the argument had gotten heated and flirty and now they were just seeing who could come up with the best explanation on who's father were the strongest

"that may be true but your father is only driven to that point if someone he love is in danger so maybe if my dad turned evil again and it was a battle to the death Gohan would most likely win , but to plan sparring my dad has the stamina and mental discipline to win against anyone including you "

She laughed then looked at him in his deep blue eyes satisfied with his answer

And then a huge gust of wind blew them Pan flew backwards on her back covering her eyes with her arms raised

And once the wind were gone she began to feel uneasy and cold under the cocktail dress then next thing she noticed she was being pulled forward harshly then downward into the forest all she could do was go with the force

Then slam her back cracked the wood of a huge tree as she arch in a little pain and her hair fell in her face

Covering one eye with her other eye she saw trunks mouth coming at her grabbing her her while she was pinned against the tree and suddenly she began to kiss back

He rose up her green dress exposing her felt all the way up her leg as he dropped his dress Pants the zipper broke

He then closed the little space between them

She had no room to move Between trunks and the tree so as trunks body roughly grind against hers she her back scratched against the bark

Trunks nails sunken into her arms as he held on to her

And before she knew it it was over

Trunks jumped of her and her legs weakly feel to the ground she couldn't move she felt indented into the the tree as she caught her breath

She looked a Trunks he pulled his pants up and now stood back facing to her grabbing the back of his head

She was nervous now she didn't know what had came over them to do this but they did

She watched him as he turned around angrily and began to charge her but at the last moment he went to the tree behind her and punched it

Pan jumped in fear as it fell

She still was in mobile Against the tree

When swoop she fell on the wet grass with Trunks on top of her

He trembled on top of her and Pan was frighten because of her feelings for him

Then he kissed her softy

Then looks down to her

Pan can see the trees and and him with his lavender hair hanging in his face

"Trunks umm I"

He put his finger to my mouth "Shhhhhh " he grabbed the sides of her face

"let's go home "

"but I " Pan started but couldn't fine the words to explain what the hell they just did

Then trunks says the unexpected

" Sleep in my room tonight "

Pan eyes widen in shock to that

He looked at her so warmly this is what she wanted right. She wanted him now she has his attention.

He got up and extended his hand to her she sat up on the ground hesitated but grabbed it as he picked her up and flew home

They went through his window

And walked in.. And relaxed pan took off her heels

Next thing she knew she was scooped up again and diving in his bed with him on top of her kissing her. She was shy to do anything but this time she won't be in no hormonal trance

And this time it hurt and he went slow as she clung to his back little words was spoken the only noise was Trunks moans and Pans whimpers

...

Pan woke up three hours later still in trunks bed naked she looked at the clock 3:46 shit Vegeta Trained at 4:00 she had to get out of his bed she removed his hand around her waist grab every trace she was there and ran to Bras room fully naked she bolted in but didn't see the blue haired girl and was thankful she went to Bra bathroom and took a Bath after she through on her Pjs and scurried in Bras bed at 4:07

When swung She saw Vegeta in his Blue training Suit

"Pan ! "

Pan pretended she were sleeping and pop up "Huh?"

"you seen Bra " Pan shook her head no

"I left the party before her I have no clue where should could be " Vegeta looked at me suspicion but I literally had no idea

Then he left

I grab my phone to call her and I heard vibrating. My stupid friend left it here

End of flash back

Pan still was unsure how she felt about all of this but she did know she didn't want to see Trunks no time soon

"Pan Dinners ready !" Her mom yelled

Pan got to her feet and went down stairs to go eat with her family

Pan and Gohan had bigger bowls then Videl as usual and they would always finish first , but restfully wait until Videl was finish

Pan notice her mother was her normal self but her father seem bother and quiet.

"okay Pan " her mother said "Go on go to sleep you have work "

Pan nodded and rose up with her chair scratching against the floor. It was true she had to be at the Gym early for went to her room and laid down.

Videl grab her family's Plates to wash them. When Gohan stopped her.

"I wash him go up stairs " he said demanding

Videl smiled flustered "honey I got it "

He grab her and looked at her as if he was trying to tell a hard head three year old Pan what to do

"up stairs "

She blushed and left the plates and went up stairs

Gohan alone in the dining room grab the three bowls and headed to the kitchen

He ran warm water and added soap and grab the wash cloth

While in the middle of washing the second dish her collapse mentally

The guilt was killing him he had sleep with Bulmas daughter Vegeta young daughter his own daughters age his daughters best friend !. He cheated on his wife his beautiful wife who cooks and clean and loves him he betrayed her. And the worst part he did it with his brother again he his also a bit old for her this was so wrong.

Flash back

Gohan had just finished having sex with Bra and he stumbled back in diss belief as he watched his brother have sex with the girl he was in such daze as he got dress the only thing bringing him to was the girls gasp as she bounced out of here naked

He looked at his stupid naked brother as he stared after the blue haired girl

"Goten Put your fucking clothes on "

Goten jumped and blushed and gotten dressed and the brothers just stood there looking at nothing

Untill Gohan broke down crying

"what what did we do " he ask in tears

"That girl is so young and Videls going to " he cry "To leave"

Goten watched as his older brother crack and got pissed

"hey ! Hey !" He grab Gohan and pick him up by his shirt

"Nothing happen ! Okay "

"Goten how can you say that that girl isn't going to forget this you saw the way she ran out of here"

Goten looked at Gohan scared for a moment

"wait we didn't ?"

"didn't what ?"

"you know the R word "

"rape ?" Gohan eyes widen in fear "oh my god "

"no no she didn't say no and she kissed me back and she looked like she like it " Goten said reassuring

Gohan shook his head "We have to ask her and it has to be you "

"me why me ?"

"because your younger and not married and is the father of her best friend "

"okay I'll do it " Goten put his hand on Gohan shoulder

"Relax man it happens to the best of us at the end of the day Videl is the wife and she's just a night "

"you sound like you done this before little brother "

"Well me and Valease always wasn't perfect but It's been 2 years since I've cheated on her "

Gohan sigh "Let's go "

They walked toward the back door and saw a trail of blood

"is that blood ?" Gohan asked

End of flash back

...

He couldn't believe how relax his brother was about all of this. While he was freaking out he needed to know if it was willing or unwilling , but right now that's not important his wife were waiting for him.

He finished the dishes quickly then walked up the stairs

He opened his room door slowly to see his wife brushing her hair at the mirror in their bed room

He smoothly grabbed her from behind and turn her to face him

"oh Gohan you startled me " and with that his lips came crashing to hers he took her to the bed and made love to true love to his wife.

When they finished Videl was catching her breath as she notice her husband shaking then she felt something wet on her chest and she notice he was crying

And her face completely got concern as she lifted his head up

"honey what's wrong "she ask softly

"Please honey you can tell me anything "

His years slid out "It's nothing I just love you so much , I don't know what I'll do with out you "

She brought his head to her chest and held it and let him cry as her own tears slid out

"I love you too"

And soon the couple fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

A month later

Pan always closed the gym early on Thursday to enjoy the city before returning to the sticks with her parents she was seriously thinking of getting her own apartment , but she wanted to be close to her Grandma

After all her clients left she went to her office to dress it were freezing outside it was late fall in Japan but felt like early winter

She placed her reddish purplish beanie with a flower sew in on the left on her head with matching gloves and scarf then her black leather jacket and dark blue skinney jeans and lastly her red and black fluffy booties Bra gave her one Christmas they were annoyingly warm.

She walked across the hard wood floor to the double glass doors she hit the lights and lock the doors. She walked on the street to her favorite coffee shop enjoying the sun set as the city lights came on

She open the doors to fans coffee shop it were really nice and warm in there and had a section for manga readers which was really nice . It smelled like magazine paper and coffee bean in there. She walked to wait in line on her phone texting Bra.

"Next! Oh it's you Carmel frappe right !"

Kyle the cashier asked he was younger than me about two years and still in college we kind of get along

I smiled put my phone in my pocket and leaned on the counter and nodded "You know me so well Kyle"

He smiled "I wish I get to know you better than this "

I raised my eyebrow "How so ?"

He smiled "for starters I would like for this counter not to separate us "

Ding we heard the door open as customers came in

He turned to start my drink and whispered "Stop flirting I've got customers "

I rolled my eyes and moved to go sit in a vintage booth by the window the table had manga covers in the glass with a warm dim light above it.. I loved interaction outside of the Z gang because it's natural, it's like we were all forced to know each other our parents where the only forces strong enough to fight threats and now they stick together it's only natural we will all hang out and don't get me wrong I love them all...it's just I like my conversations with Kyle and my gym clients. I watch as a cute girl in a apron bring me my drink . I take it and give her the money and a little tip

I sit there in the little booth by the window as people slowly pass by and the street lights shine. I take a sip of the drink it's so sweet .

I sigh

And of course

my mind goes back to him. Trunks . Bra was right he is a douche a fucking beautiful one .

I cross my legs under the table

Every since that night he has been texting me things like

"let's hook up " and "come lay with me "

What did he think I was some girl he could keep banging over and over without any conversation or clarity on what the hell where doing and one night I asked him just that

The first time when he text me I went flying to him literally

The second I was unsure and emotional because that time I actually had an orgasum

I blush at the thought and crossed my legs the other way

The third time I went to him I didn't want a kiss or be flung on his mattress right away I wanted to talk and he got extremely quiet

Flash back

I flew to his window hiding my ki with my suppressing bracelet I tapped lightly and crossed my hands then looked to the side it was chilly that night when I turn back around Trunks was there looking at me he began to open the window

As it open I slowly flew in and when I got in his arms reach he grab me by waist and began kissing me I didn't kiss him back but I didn't think that really matter he just went to my cheeks ,neck , and stomach while I struggled on how to tell him

But when my head hit his pillow and he laid on top of me looking at me like food I had to stop this

"Trunks I don't know if I should be coming here when ever you asked "i said as I sat up pulling my shirt in to place

He took in the information and backed off

"So stop coming "

I was shocked and a little hurt at that answer for a split second then I could feel myself tense up and go into bitch mode

"Okay awesome "I said with a smirk and got of his bed and headed toward the window not showing how shameful I felt to be toss to the side like un wanted peas on a plate

He got up to and sighed "Wait"

My smirk got bigger as I turn around

To see him holding my blue and gray stripped boys shorts

"don't forget your panties " he smirked

I wanted to fucking blast him but I kept it cool and put on my most intimidating face with a smirk I laughed and looked down then to him

"no you keep them " I paused and looked dead in his awfully beautiful blue eyes

"they'll be the bitter reminder of this sweet body you'll never get to taste again "

His face was priceless I bounced out of there with my hips swaying

"goodbye boxer boy " in sexy superior horse laugh

Trust me I could turn on the sexy Bra briefs was my best friend

But on the fly home I scowled myself for every liking that Man slut I should've seen through his bullshit I cried that night because of the unreal dream of Trunks and I together forever married with kids yeah right

End of flash back

I was hurt but I'm use to this I secretly liked him for years. The only problem was I needed him sexually I love sex I waited this long to experience and it's cut short I refuse to pick up some random guy besides I doubt they'll compare to a saiyan and Uub were Bras. Plus those cute lavender pubic hairs no one else has those beside .ew

I sigh and looked at my half empty cup and the night outside the window the people and cars are going moving forward and I'm just sitting here watching it. I sigh again that's all I can do when I think of problems is sigh

my phone vibrates I look at it. It's from Bra

"Trunks came to my room and asked me about you ! :) I told him to find out for himself"

Now this got my heart racing and a smile on my lips

I get up and leave the shop to fly home I was tired and had to work at six in the morning to open Chi Chi's my gym

...,...

On the lower class side of town

Uub was just getting off of work and walking to his front porch to unlock his door

He walked in his home and threw his bags and keys on the couch then turned on the light by the door

He looked around out of habit to his surprise to see a glass of red wine with a lip stick stain on the rim on his table

He got alarmed and walked to the kitchen

Then he heard a creak as he looked at the wine bottle on his counter

And as soon as he felt finger on his waist he turned around fast and pushed the blonde hard to the other counter as she laughed

They kissed and touched each other as they talk

"did I scare you ?" She laughed as she breathe for air in between kisses taking of his shirt

He kissed her and pulled away to talk

"the only one who should be scared is you Marron " he paused and whispered "For what I'm about to do to you "

Rippp

he completely tore the dress and her tights she was wearing

He brought her legs around his waist and threw her on her back with her legs in the air on the other counter and the wine bottle fell on the the floor they didn't care

Soon her blonde hair was a Wild mess and his Mohawk dripped in sweat

Sometime later in Uubs bed

They laid by each other laughing

"Dang girl What happen to your hair ?" He asking in a laugh

She got up from the bed completely naked

"you happened " she said with a smiled and walk into his closet

"and you ripped my dress ! That was an thousand dollar dress !"

She said as she looked threw his clothes while laughed

"Sorry I was so hungry though "he said

She blushed and bend over to check a laundry bin with a few of her stuff in it

"hey where my dress " she asked

"which one ?!" He asked

"the long blue one " she asked as she stood back up straight

"oh I gave it to Bra besides it's to cold for that dress anyway I wouldn't want you getting sick "

Marron stood in the closet with a scowled she wanted to ask him when the hell Bra was here and where are they sleeping together too ? she was livid. Uub was hers well not technically. But they have a good thing going that can blossom into something else

She grab a pair of her jeans and one of his shirts and walked to go get her flats

"I'm leaving" I told him with a smile

He got up "Why stay here tonight " he kissed her she kissed back but shook her head

"I have business in the city early tomorrow " she said softly

He looked at her concern "alright be careful "

She nodded and he walked her to the door and kissed her one long more time

They looked at each other with soft eyes

"bye " "bye "

He closed the door

Uub leaned on the door with his forehead and took a deep breath

And on the opposite side Marron was tempted to go back in there but she had business with a blue haired bitch in the morning she walked away angrily

...

On the east side of the lower class of the city

There was a Man and his girlfriend sitting on her couch talking

"no Goten mermaids do not exist " Valease yelled to Goten in a laugh

He laughed to "Yes they do " he said with belief in his eyes

She shook her head and grab the huge empty bowl on her coffee table

"you want some more pop corn bae?"

"Yes baby "

She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen she placed the extra large popcorn bag in the microwave press the numbers then the start button

"you know " she laughed "the only mermaid in the world is Bra with her freaky bluish green hair "

Goten felt a hint of guilt in his stomach as she continued

"but it works for the Breifs family " she said as the microwave ding

She poured it in the bowl while not noticing how quiet Goten had gotten

"bae horror or comedy tonight "

"horror" he said she came around the corner with a huge bowl of pop corn with her hair braided lazily to the side with wavy strands hanging loosely in her peach night gown

She never looked so beautiful as she did putting the bowl down, turned of the lights , and put in the movie and laid on top of me

I wrap my arms around her back and waist as her hair feel in my nose I squeezed her tight as I closed my eyes and she in return squeezed my hand

If she found out I slept with one of her best friends no telling what will happen.

...

On the higher class of the city at a certain corporation

Flash back

After work Trunks found himself in his suit thinking about a certain saiyan. Pan had some how blocked his text or were simply ignoring him and he hated being ignore. He tried to contact her other ways but couldn't he didn't have an email of hers , but his mother did have an home phone and calling Gohans house was out of the question

He was desperate not stupid

Then he thought Bra with a evil smile

And went to her room

She was still in her work suit as well sitting at her desk

"hey sport" he said as he sat on her bed

She rolled her chair to him and looked at him blankly

"I don't like you " she said

He laughed "but you love me serious I want to talk"

Bra seem to drop the rivalry and her face soften she actually looked less like bratty little sister and more like an educated women

"Pan what's her story "

Then it was back that smirk of our fathers "Oh I see" she said as she leaned back crossing her legs in her chair

"no no it's not like that " trunks on the inside were wondering if Pan had told Bra...they were best friends

"then enlighten me ?"she asked

"well I might be interested In seeing her " then Bra squinted

"no Trunks your not going to hurt my friend "Bra said in a soft whine

Oh so she doesn't know "What do you mean hurt ? Pans a big girl just tell me how I can get in contact with her "

"So if one of Your best friend tried to get in my pants and was a total player you would be okay with that?"she asked him

He laughed "Who ?" "Goten?" "Is that who your referring to ?"..."Goten would never he thinks your weird and he thinks you dress like a slut some times "

Then her eyes widen I had offended her that was a wrong move

"he thinks I'm weird? Dress like a slut? That asshole I'm not weird he his in his thirties still living with his mom preying on 21 year olds "

She said completely describing me

"and looks who's talking Valease dresses like a street hooker when we go out !"

I squinted at the "living with his mom comment "but then laughed "You sound jealous "

"oh please I was just making theoretical situation beside jealous of Valease I mean she's hot sexy and stunning but she's so ordinary "

"Trust me Valeases stands out in the crowd" I say as I'm picturing her figure

"Gross Trunks you shouldn't check out your best friend girl friend "she said with her nose to the ceiling

" anyways how can I contact Pan ?"

"I'm not telling you "

I sighed "well at least tell me why she comes off as a ..."

"bitch "Bra said "because it's in our facial expressions and pride I do to it only not only do you come off as a asshole you are one "

He sighed then remembered something about Pan and a Gym

And got up to leave

"never mind thanks for nothing "

She turned her chair to her computer

"anytime "

End of flash back

Trunks spent the rest of his day looking for the gym on the internet

And when he finally found it

He realized that Pan comes over at least once a week to spend time with that blue witch

He cursed himself for thinking they'll never talked again he sighed and wrote the address to Chi Chi's Gym in his work book and headed to the shower.

...,,,,,,,,,,...

The next day

Marron came storming in the Briefs Law firm

"hello ma'am can I help you "the receptionist asked

But Marron strolled right through

"ma'am umm "

Bang bang bang

Marron knocked on the office with the name Briefs on it

"what the heck " Bra said loudly as she swung the door in anger then it turn soft seeing her friend

"Oh Marron come in "

the blonde stormed in with her purse swinging

"Don't oh Marron me "

Bra closed the door and walked toward Marron and put on a offended annoyed face

"What the hells wrong with you "Bra ask" what on Earth did I to make you so mad?"

Marron looked down and smiled

"Your going to want to sit down for this one "Marron said full of wit

"I rather stand "

Marron rose her eye brow as she looked at Bra

"what happen that night after your party ?"

Bra heart visibly sunken her chest as her knees got weak and she fell in her Rollie chair

Marron put on hand on her hip and the other pointing at Bra "that's right ! I'm on to you Briefs !" Before sitting down directly across from the lawyer

"Marron you got it all wrong "Bra said with innocent eyes

"ha ! Your innocent eyes won't fool me i know you had sex that night "

Bra face went into horrid shock as her dark thin eye brow twitched " what with with who ?" She ask lowly

"With my Man " Marron said with anger

That's when Bras head shot up "no that can't be True who are you talking about what are you talking about ?"

"You were at Uubs that night "

Then she went into more shock Marron crossed her arms

"Marron I didn't know you where seeing each other!"

"so you did it !"

"No no" Bra sighed "No I slept on the couched "

Marron eyes squinted as she gritted out "do " "you " "think" " I'm " "a" "fool?!"

"no I don't what are you talking about it's the truth"

"so how did you lose your clothes I know Uubs love to tear me out of my clothes "

"I was drunk before I came there Marron and I got into I had a I lost my " Bra sighed

While Marron looked at her

"I'll tell you the truth , but" Bra blushed and looked down "it's embarrassing so don't tell anyone "

Bra was almost in tears

Marron was starting to feel bad

"Everyone left and I started drinking a bottle by myself I finished and decided the night was still young so I went to a club on Uubs side of town and I meet this guy who who umm persuaded me and well I had sex with him in his car in the parking lot "

Marron looked at Bra in shock as she continued

"I left my dress I had to get out of there so I flew right out of the car into the sky but" she paused "I didn't want to go home like that so I stole some random clothes and went to Uubs"

Marron believed her as her eyes drop in worry "Awe Bra "

Bra nodded " I know "

Marron got up to hug her Bra hug back

"Marron "Bra whisper

"Yes"

"Don't tell anyone not even Pan "

Marron eyes widen Pan was her best friend and she was too shameful to tell her "I promise "

"thank you "

...

A few days later

Pan walked in her gym to see the receptionist Yuir at her desk with a vase of red roses

"whoa who are those from ?" Pan asked as she took off her coat

The Russian girl smiled "Their actually for you "

Pan eyes widen in shock "For me ?"

"yeah they where mailed her from Joise's garden "

"is there a Card "

Yuir shook her head no "Just a blank white envelope I didn't open it "

Pan walked to grab the Vase

"I guess I'll go put these up "

"Okay your first class is at 9 am "

Pan walked across the floor to her office and unlocked the door she turned on the light and sat the mysterious flowers

On her desk with the envelope

She rebooted her computer and sat down in her black leathered chair and signed in she click away fir a while then looked back at the flowers and saw there were one black rose

She looked at it and pulled it from the rest and wonder "Why one black rose ?"

Then she looked at the envelope and opened it inside was a letter she opened it and it said

" I want more of that sweet body "

Pan heart jumped as she sat back in her chair and laughed and smiled

"Well well" she sucked her teeth

I'll get you Trunks Briefs I know I will


	4. Chapter 4

(An: Lemon limes oranges Apples Bananas and kiwi)

Vegeta stood in the cold circular room with his eyes close meditating

Black eyes

Long onyx hair

The ample of her breast

Her saiyan figure

Vegeta eyes flung open

Why were he thinking of the his youngest Brat best friend

He could feel sensations he wasn't suppose to.

He repressed them far far away and grew worried about this...

Saturday night

Bra blushed with lowered eyes as she sat with Pan on one side of her who scowled with her arms cross as Trunks sat next to her

Bra looked at her legs and saw his dark blue jeans and brown boots she bite the inside of her lip

Goten was sitting right by her

Her heart thudded as her mind went a thousands miles per hour

Her and Pan were just sitting watching mean girls quoting every word of it when the two men came in from the front door

the four made eye contact Trunks smiled at Pan

And Goten went Ghost when he saw Bra

All conversations stop between the girls and boys

Bra head lowered

Pan looked ahead at the Tv

Trunks walked further in "what are you guys doing "

"Wa watching a movie " Bra replied

Bra and Pan shared the middle cushion for some odd reason

Trunks flopped on side of Pan as Goten walked slowly and sat by Bra awkwardly

And that's how they ended up in this

What the hell is wrong with Bra ? And Goten ... Ugh somebody say something before I die.

Pan felt an round slimy stub in her ear and jump to stand up to see Trunks laughing

She scowled at him and jumped

"Ew !"

"Wet willy " he winked at her

She blushed "don't ever put your fucking Finger in my ear again "

"Bra I'm going home ! See ya later Goten !"

Pan had to get out of there she fastly exited

As Bra hearted thudded

She watch Pan leave as

"No pan don't go " she willed her to stay in her mind as she looked at the quater Saiyan body leaving

Trunks laughed

"Dude why did you have to piss her off like that " Goten yelled his voice rang in Bras ear

"Jeez don't her your panties in a wad I'll go get her and bring her back "

Trunks jog out the front door

Goten stared at the door as he swallowed and felt the tense air in the room

Shit I have to ask her

He Turned around "Bra I "

He saw an angst face then a flash of blue and a curvy figure as the blue girl ran deeper into the house.

"Shit wait !"

He ran after her as quietly as he could the saiyan prince were sleeping for his morning training

He quickly caught up to her

And grabbed her shoulder she pushed him off and tried to get away

"Bra wait !"

She only ran

He grabbed her again and she struggled scratching his face in the process

He grunted and pulled her by her elbow into an room

It were and restroom

He slammed her back to the wall in the small room

She breath heavily as she looked at him embarrassed and shock

As he stared at her

Then her eyes closed and she opened then starting at the floor

"Bra I "

"Save it " she Interrupted

"I haven't said anything yet "

"I don't want to hear you "

"What " he asked shocked "what do you mean ?"he furrowed his eyebrows

"I do not care what you have to say "

Goten looked at her what was her problem I haven't said anything yet

"That's night we didn't take advantage of you ?" He whispered angrily that Gohan made him do this knowing the answer already

Her eyes shook for a moment as her bangs feel over her eyes she lowered them

"Just forget it ... Forget anything happen "

Goten looked at her she may have been Trunks sister ,but she was more then that ... She was a women who he had slept with,on instinct he wanted to comfort her.

He grabbed her face and looked in her eyes

"Did I hurt you that night ?"

She shook her head and blinked

"I don't know what happen I can't even remember ,but you" her lip quivered "

everything the guilt the dirty feeling

"you guys were on top of me " she closed her eyes as her face became red "

Goten didn't know what to do

" I didn't have any control over myself ... I should've stopped you guys "..."but I couldn't ... I didn't want to "

"It wasn't suppose to happen like that "she said

Her face shook as she turned from him

"Don't look just go away and erase it from you mind"

Goten eyes blinked at her. He couldn't help he were a sucker for damsel in distress and he never seen her like this before

He grabbed her face smoothly and kissed her

She gasp in the kiss

And grabbed the wall tightly as the dry wall crumbled

His chest were so heavy on hers

He pulled away and looked at her

She took a deep breath and blinked at him.

"Go Goten what"

"I can't " he took a deep breath

"What ?" She whispered

"I can't forget Bra"

Bra felt an reality snap this was really happening.

"I'm no faithful man in fact a lot of women think I'm scum ,but I " he blushed

"Am ashamed for everything "

She stared

"I lost my control "

He rest his forehead on hers

Bra heart fluttered

As he kissed her deeper

As opened her mouth small

"What about Valise ?"

He closed his eyes

"I don't want to ruin sex for you it's a beautiful thing Bra when it's with the right person "

Her cheeks grew red as she got lost in the mix of his words and the print of his kisses

"Let me show you " he kissed her again "let me make you feel so good " he kissed her again as his nose hit her hair and her saiyan sent teased his nose

Her heart were going 10 miles per hour as her body grew hunger for something

"Please "

Her eyes lowered as she moaned and nodded

"Goten okay "

He kissed her and she kissed back

Goten opened the door and let her walked out to the hallway then followed and grabbed her hand quietly and lead her to her room

They skip quietly through the house

When the door closed he turned to look at her

"Bra I'm serious .. " he stared at her

He kissed her again as she perked awkwardly in his grasp as he lead her to the bed

He laid on top of her while she shook nervous under him while her heart pounded

He looked down at her she looked more of frighten then aroused

"Goten this doesn't make sense "

He nodded "I know Bra "

"Let's stop"

"Bra " he said lowly "let's start"

She gasp at the tone of her name

"Tell me you want me "

Her body swept with an wave of lust

"I I want you Goten" she said uncomfortable ,but meaning it.

Bra felt this deep smooth yet Volcanic feeling inside her stomach as Goten pushed his waist on hers

Her arms folded on his back as her nose and mouth were trapped in his left shoulder.

It was like a deep smooth motion of a soft earthquake happening a the core of her being

Her mouth parted in this soul hurling moans. She was crying out with no tears,just pleasure.

Goten rose his hand to cover her mouth

And this for some reason made her feel sexy as her bed shook.

She looked at Gotens face. He looked lost in her body as he muffled his own pleasure calls.

She blinked at him as her body felt it was in cardiac arrest.

"He's so hot" she thought "no "... "He's more than hot "..."he's fucking handsome so handsome my heart and body melts ... And that face ... That face he is making from me from my body ... I want him to make that face I want to make him make that face "

She closed her eyes and parted her mouth away from his hand as her back arched and breasts met his chest. Her whole body shook violently as it tried to run away from this pain and pleasure ,but he didn't let her go no where.

"Be still " he said huskily

"I I can't " she said in an shaky voice "I'm trying "

Goten then grabbed her making her be still

Suddenly she found her self gripping his back calling his name over and over again as he had his way with her at an rapid speed

Then she heard a voice a sound that made her spine rattle

"Ahh" came from his lips in an juicy voice as he tried to muffle it

"Ahhh" he said again against his pride against his man hood in an muffle

"Shit !" He said full of pleasure

"Bra !" The way he said my name made my heart pounded

Then

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Then he fell as his legs gave out on top of me.

He was heavy

So I moved from under him

He rose from the covers and looked at me

"Bra " he said my names as if it was a normal day

I blushed and looked at him... I didn't know what I were doing anymore. My life had consisted of nothing of this nature before. I was Bra daughter of Vegeta and Bulma sister of Trunks... An lawyer ... That's pretty much it... I swayed by like a rose going with the flow.

But Son Goten , best friend to Trunks , uncle to Pan , a family friend and my best friend boyfriend had picked my innocent petals.

I'm a terrible person I know

I blush and look at Goten ?... No he's not the Goten I once knew anymore.. He's a Man that I don't know, but I want to

"Yeah ?"

He sat up grabbed my neck and kissed me heavily he pulled away with his nose centimeters from my face still holding my head he smiled and ran his fingers threw my hair and looked into my eyes.

"Bra I "

She shook her head in the covers.

"Goten just go down stairs "

He flipped over to her and held down her waist looking at her

"Are you mad ?"

She shook her head then laughed

His eyes widen then he laughed

"Jeez it was that bad ?"

She laughed louder and blushed and looked at his arm the name

Valise were on his muscle in black ink

She sat up and covered herself

"Get out my room " she said seriously this time

Goten amusement left

Then he looked at her "Bra ?"

"Just go Goten " she said angry then smiled lowly "this was great "

..."but " her smiled dropped

"I can't do this to Val forget about me "

He back away off the bed and got dress as she looked down at her knees

"Bra ... You already did it to her" then he left out her door

Him

Saying those words

And just leaving so easily

Made her yearn for him.

Her mind twisted like metal gears in an cold blue room

She laid back in her covers and hair with her arm over her forehead. She bit her lip

As the scent of Goten lingered and the remembrance of him on top of her.

I want you Goten

She sat up and shook her thoughts out of her head.

Val I'm so sorry ,but it's far out of my control now , but for you I'll suppress It this burning optimism this burning want for the man who took my innocent who is your man. For our friendship because I love you.

Bra got up and gotten dress and made her way back to the living room

((Outside ))

Pan stormed away from the house she felt like she couldn't breath and Trunks was messing with her on purpose

"Pan !"

Her heart jump as she heard his voice she was on foot but far past the freeway by now

She stopped and turned to him with her arms crossed

They were in an grassy field

He caught up to her

"Did you get my message "he said seriously

Her black eyebrow raised

"I got those flowers "

He looked in her eyes shamelessly as his lips parted

"I want to have sex with Again with you "

He walked closer

She rolled her eyes

"I'm not crawling in your bed tonight Trunks or any other night !"

He grabbed her by the waist of her jeans with his fingers inside the fabric she gasp her face and body fell forward

She looked up to him with her chest to his

"I mean right now "

Kiss

She shook her head in the kiss backing off slowly

"I ... I can't "she said painfully she blinked to the ground then unsurely to the side"I mean I want to ,but "

He sighed

"I'll get rid Goten stay here and meet me in my room at 2:30 if you want to continue this "

He grabbed her hand

She hesitated ,but grabbed it

They began to walk back together holding hands

Pan looked at their hands together then to the side of his face

She stopped him

"Trunks I I can't let someone in if their not going to stay"..."and in my heart I know a guy like you couldn't never stay too long with a girl "

He took in her words then she continued

"So I won't be in your room tonight"

He sighed "you know Pan I'm not playing with you anymore "

He looked down at their hands and laced them like puzzles as he walked behind her

"Pan"

He dropped her hand grabbed her shoulders from behind removing her hair from them

He put his nose in the crook of her neck

She breathed heavily as her eye lashes batted and her arms hung unsurely

He ran his hands on her frame filling out all her curves from her breast ,stomach , and bursting hips in his palms

"Feel with your body no your heart "

She looked down at his hands wrapped around her gliding along the fabric of her clothes

"I can't take this anymore " she thought

And turn around looked up in his eyes grabbing his collar bring his face down to hers so forcefully he stumbled and fell on top of her in the bushes.

"Whoa ha ha " he laughed

Then his chuckles stopped as he saw her strained face

"It isn't 2:30 yet Pan "

She shook her head

"I don't care Right now is right now "

He bend down to kiss her then pulled apart and moved her hair from her face as her nose and cheeks were red from the cold

She stared at him anguish then optimistic

"You know ..."

He looked at her to continue

"When we were gazing the stars and you found your self dress as a women , it left a huge impression on me Trunksette "

She could see him blush

"I think I proved to you I'm all man" he said as he pushed his body on to hers so she could feel his blood flowing bursting erection

She moaned a little then closed her eyes

He laid down on top of her with his mouth on her ear and hair on her skin.

"I'm not holding back Pan ... Your very intriguing to me "

Her heart pound

Her and Trunks never talked liked this before the dynamics of their friendship would never ,be the same ,and that scared her ,but in this moment she didn't care.

She sad nothing only opened her eye lid lowly and thickly at him as her tooth bite her lip slightly as she breathed through her flared nostrils

That face was all he needed

Trunks took off his shirt pick and me up by the waist placing the shirt under me before laying my body back down on the grass

Trunks bit my ear so hard it bled as his lower body dug into mine

My eyes were almost closed because of the frequency of the screams coming out

Her neck bones crack and dried as she clutched on to patches of grass

She tried to close her mouth but couldn't as his name erupted from her mouth

"TRUNKSSSSS!"

Trunks looked down at her. It was hard to believe this was Pan . He never in an 1000 years would've thought he would have this girl under him screaming his name. He had forgot she were once a little girl , he had noticed her fill out and grow up and lately he flirt with her ,but since they had sex that night he was just now realizing this Pan ... PAN PAN

He gasp and back off of her ,but was stop by her hand clutching his and pulling him forward into her

She gasp "don't stop"

Shit she was so hot that scowled that seem permeant on her face was gone ,she now looked anguished in lust

He stroked inside her slowly and she cried out in

He did again and she cried and shook

"Oh my god " she said then heaved

I did it again

"Trunks ! TRUNKS !"

He smiled at her and bit his lip

He grabbed her hips in the air and Began breaking them down on him

After they finished

Pan laid catching her breath ,but soon was being pulled forward into trunks chest

Trunks hugged her tight while rubbing her bare back sniffing her hair

He felt creases in her back and thought nothing of them

He looked to the left and saw her shirt and Bra he grabbed it and put them on for her.

The stood up and he put their pants and shoes

Pan looked at his shirt their was a huge puddle on it covering most of the shirt.

"What's that ?" She asked worriedly

He chuckled "that's you girl ha ha "

She gasp and wiped her hair to face him blushing

"What ?" She asked embarrassed at the way he said that and his laughs

" that's well it's hard to explain and Jeez Pan your that inexperience ... I bet Im only the four guy you been with " he study her she was sexy "hmm maybe 5"

He turned around and began walking. Toward CC

She stared at his back with her hands to her sides

"But your my first " she thought and followed him

When she met his side he looked down at her and she blushed as her legs wobbled looking at her shoes

He smiled "are you tired "

She nodded and looked up seeing the big round house

They walked the rest of the way in silence

When they got to the threshold he stopped her

"Remember what I said Pan 2:30"

She blinked and nodded then he went in she followed

When they walked in they saw

Bra sleeping on the couch with Goten on the recliner across from her sitting his elbows on his knees looking intensely as if he was thinking hard

Pan sat ,by Bra who looked tired ,but peaceful

Pan chuckled at her friend

"When did she go to sleep ?" Pan asked Goten as Trunks sat down by her

Goten jumped out of his thoughts "huh ?"...

"Are you high ?" Trunks asked

"What no !..."

"What time did the witch go to sleep "

Goten shook his eyes confused then saw Bra sleep on the couch

"Oh I don't know " he said spacey

"In fact I gotta get going " he stood up and left toward the back door

Trunks turned to Pan and put his noes in her ear

She shivered and jumped

"you smell like me "

"Then I'll go shower "

He laughed "are you ashamed of me ?"

She smiled of course she was !... He was the biggest player in Japan...

"No Im not " she said just to answers his question

Then she walked off to Bras room

The room was dim only the street light shined in

Pan walked toward the bed to get her bag

The bed was messy and had an heavy imprint off one person

She put her back over her shoulder and blinked at it ... Then she saw an red laced thong. On the covers.

She shook her head and thought nothing of it

Her eyes traveled to the clock on the dresser it read 1:30

She gasp how long were her and Trunks out there

She darted to the bath

The hot water ran down her body and through her silky black hair

She turned around in the water as she cleaned herself with soap.

You could See her red ear and scars on her back

When she got out it were 2:00

She put on her lazy grunge pants that were skinny at the ankle. With an black muscle shirt that stop at her abs.

She powered up and Her hair were dry and straight.

She looked at the clock

2:10 she sighed and pressed her Button on her Ki hider bracelet

Bra woke up to see her Ki Bracelet on her wrist an sat up in an dark living room.

She sat up scared then looked around

Where were everyone ?

Goten touches flooded back in her mind she shook her head in guilt and sadness

She stood up and walked into the halls

2:20

Pan looked at herself in the mirror

You can do this ..,just enjoy it get what you need then go back to working at the gym like nothing happen.

Bra walked through the halls not really going anywhere just thinking about Goten stroking her body

She bit her lip as she powered up arose

She blushed and grabbed pressed her Ki hider

2:29

Pan walked into Trunks spacious room

To see him laying in bed with his eye closed

She walked to the be and slipped in and laid on his chest

She felt his arms tight around her back as he cheek laid on his shoulder

2:31

Bra were walking toward the wash room when the door swung open

She turned to see the light shining on her to see Goten there

"Goten "

"Bra "

He grabbed her wrist and she tripped in

He kissed her lips and she pulled away

"Goten ?!"

He looked at her

"Valise ?"

He shook his head "I don't care "

She gasp as her hands ran over his tattoo

He looked at her hand and the tattoo then to her shamelessly and intimidating

"I've been with your Brother too " she said shameful

"I told you to forget about it " she said weakly

He grabbed her by her ear and hair and looked down into her eyes

"I can't "

Kiss

the two fell back onto a pile of White clean towels.

Bra felt like she could feel the motion of life the seconds of life rub across her face and skin as lost herself under Goten.

2:50

Pan laid next to Trunks they had did it again and she only wore her panties

She looked at her hands as she sat on her elbows with her back to the ceiling

He ran his hands on her bottom while her eyebrows dropped in confusion

Trunks liked her she was Funny strong cute and a times shy he was ready to let her go

"Earlier you said you couldn't let someone in if they just left you "

She stopped looking at her hands and turn to him

She nodded "that's why we should just stop now "

"Then I won't leave you if you let me in ... I'll stay "

She looked at him "wha what " she sat up

"Be my mines "

Her eyes widen as she fell back in the bed laying facing him

"Be my girlfriend"

He grabbed her hand

She looked up at him this is unbelievable ,before she had had sex with him those words would've made her ears smile ,but now she's overly flustered and scared.

"Are you serious ?"she asked

He nodded "let's give it a try "

She said nothing only slightly nodded

And hours later they had been talking to get to know each other better.

"What about your past boyfriends tell me about them "

She blushed the giggled

"Well your my first ha ha" she giggled "well there's been a few kisses now and there ,but nothing like this " she laughed

He looked at her " what do you mean ?"

She sighed "let's not talk about it "she couldn't tell him he was her first.

She laid her hand down and he caress her back he felt those same creases

And sat up to look at them

Long thin white healed scratches were on her back

They looked painful

"Pan ?"..."what happen ? " he said caring

"Huh ?" She sat up and looked back

"To your back "

"Oh "she giggled "you happened ... Did anybody ever tell you you are very rough Trunks "

"Huh ?"

She bite her lip "that night of the party in the woods...my back was on that tree ..."

His eyes widen

"I'm sorry "

He didn't know he did this

She turned around and sat up with her hair hanging from her face

She smiled "it's fine " she smiled Trunks could see an scab on her red ear tip

"It hurt a lot more when you were an asshole "

His eyes widen then he laid down in between her legs

"Oh Pan I'm still an asshole ... I'm just yours now "

She smiled and laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist

That you are Trunks ...mines

(((Wash room)))

Bra hopped from under Goten as he tried to grabbed her body this was their 3rd time at it ,and he had just called her Valise during the almost end of it , that brought her back to reality

He scratched her hip skin as she ran from him

"Bra !"he grabbed her by the waist as she tried to get to the door with her pants in her hands

The struggled

"No ! Fuck you Goten"

Kick she kicked him back in the face

And got free

He stood up an looked down at his boner then to her naked body leaving

"Bra !" He yelled as she kept walking away

"Bra !"

She looked back at him

He was fully naked as sweat dropped from his hair to his perfect chest he put his hands in the air by his fully erected penis

"Bra !... Don't leave me like this !"

She squinted her eyes

"Go Fuck your girlfriend since she's obviously on your mind right now "

She ran out of there

"shit !" He yelled in an whisper and looked down at himself

This was embarrassing... That Bra ! Just left me like this what a bitch !..he was pissed off

Ugh !

He got dress and left from CC

He flew to his girlfriend house and knock loudly and angrily against the door

"Coming !" He heard some one yell

All he saw was an female body a little thinner than his Valise ,but still sexy

"Goten " he looked up to her face and saw Marron

He snapped out of it

"Bae ?" Valise asked worriedly

Goten only looked at her like prey

"Umm well by guys " Marron said as skipped off

"What the hell is wrong with him" she thought as she got in her car

Goten pushed Valise in with an kiss and close the door her body flew forward into the house.

"Go go ten " she said in between kisses

She hated when he got like this he grabbed her hand into the bed room

She swallowed mentally as she prepared herself

Goten through her on the bed and as he made his way down on her he saw a purple bruise on his neck that she didn't give him

He ripped her dress exposing her bra and breast with the words Goten with hearts on the left breast

Her eyes widen in shock as she thought back to those years when they were always breaking up and getting back together ,because of his cheating ways. He cheated on her with a lot of women who would laugh at her wherever they went.

Her eyes shook as Goten made love to her roughly the tears poured out as her heart felt an pain she thought she was numb to

40 mins later

Goten stood up putting on his belt buckle to his pants he had just gotten out the shower as she stared at nothing he put a shirt on over his head as they laid on his muscle

Her name flex on his skin as he did that

"I gotta go see Gohan I'll be back baby "

He grabbed her neck and kissed her lips long then her forehead

Then left

She shook her head

"That that fucking Bastard !" She yelled through greeted teeth and tears.

Goten flew to his brothers as he thought about Valise

She seem a little off

His eyes soften

"That's My baby she's so good to me " he thought

Then his mind traveled to Bra and his eyes furrowed it's annoying how he can't get her off his mind.

He landed and knocked

Videl answered

"Goten hey " she said sweetly

"Hey Videl "He hung her

Goten looked at Gohan at the table on his laptop

Videl walked to the kitchen "you Hungry Goten ?"

He nodded

She laughed

"Why did I ask ...I'll heat you up some dinner "

"Gohan "

Gohan looked from his screen to his brother in his glasses

"I need to talk to you " he said in an voice

Gohan gasp and stood up closing his laptop

"Hey sweetie we'll be right back "

"Okay honey "

The brothers walked toward their moms house and stopped ,by a window

Goten turned and looked his brother in the eye

"I went to see her "

Goten eyes widen in shock "well ?!" He asked impatiently

Goten closed his eye lids and laughed slyly

"As I said she was down for it man "

Gohan eyes relaxed a little as he studied his little brothers cocky face with his eyes closed

Gohan saw an bruise on his neck

I went to see her

Gohan grew angrily

He grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt

"Goten you idiot !"

Goten eyes flashed open

"What Man !"

"You had sex with her again ?"

Goten eyes widen then he laughed

"Well I was curious in seeing that night you were being stingy and I didn't get a chance to be inside an saiyan women "

Gohan looked at his little brother in shock

"Goten what did you say to her ?"

He laughed "I honestly don't know ,but she was running from me and I wanted her to be still and talk to me "

He shoved his little brother

"I have to talk to her for myself since your so childish "

Goten heart beat in fear he did not want Gohan to go see her

He looked at his brothers house

"Gohan I don't think it'll be smart to go see her " Goten whispered

"What do you mean ?" Gohan asked him

"I mean she , she couldn't keep her hands off me ... I think you should stay away so Videl won't get hurt anymore "

Gohan blinked at his house he could see his wife in the kitchen

Goten put his hand on Gohans shoulder

"It's like she has some saiyan voodoo bro "

Gohan shook his brother hand off of him

"Goten you should as well stay away from her "

Goten nodded with an serious face.

(((CC )))

Bra laid in her covers crying ashamed with her arms and hands wiping her face

This whole time she didn't want to face him or his brother or that night

She was as special as a wife who had Gohan child

Or an Girlfriend who had Gotens back through 5 years

When Goten called me Valise when he was making love to me I realized I was an whore who had sex with two brothers at the same time that's all I was.

"Oh god !" She cried into the room

She knew Goten was an man whore like Trunks

Val had cried to her many times because of his ways

She sat up

I'm a terrible friend to Val and Pan.

I'll just stay away from Goten for real this time and don't go over Pans anymore. In fact I shouldn't even face Pan anymore.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Bra woke up to fell something heavy on her

She saw Pan laying on her. She sat up siding her friend softy off of her

Pan woke up and smiled then sat up

"Hey "

"Hey " Bra said short

Pan blinked at her friend what's with the attitude

"Umm okay " Pan said

Then looked at the time

"Oh Marrons class almost up I gotta go to work "

She got up from the bed and threw on whatever

"Hey You want to go get a work out "

Bra shook her head no "no " she said dejected

Pan looked at her weird then fixed the collar on her jacket

"Okayyy right well bye " Pan skip off outside then flew to work.

She rushed through the Gym doors just in time to see Marrons class leaving

Marron had the cardio class every Monday morning

"Hey "

"Hi Mare "

"Hello Yuri"

Yuri looked up to Pan" your Yoga class is already here and the spot from departure has still not been filled so your one short "

Pan sighed " jeez I like a full class, but it's fine "

Marron study Pans glowing Face as she talked to the receptionist

"Pan !"

Pan turn to her friend

"Yeah ?"

"Your glowing !"

"I'm not !"

"Your getting some aren't you ?!" Marron whispered

Pan gasp shocked

"Ha ha your face shows it all " Marron laughed

"Hey it's cool don't sweat it "Marron wink then left

Pan stared at her friend leave the gym that Marron was shameless.

Her and Bra use to envied Marrons steamy with her ex boyfriend Akira

Now that Bras been with Uub I wonder of Marron knows... Maybe I should tell them about Trunks.

Pan looked at Marron leave then continued to her Yoga class


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

Goten flew to his girlfriend apartment building he landed outside and walked through the gate and jog up the stairs.

He looked at her porch and saw boxes of stuff on the concrete.

He look through the box and saw his clothes and shoes.

Valise can storming out with and side braid hight pj shorts and a tank top And a box in her hands.

"Valise ?"..."put some damn clothes on it's chilly !"

"Baby " he asked as she ignored him and flung the box down stairs.

His eyes brows furrowed and he walked to her.

"Hey what the hells wrong with you ?!"

She turned to him and shook her head Then went back into the house.

He looked at his stuff grabbed a couple of boxes and brought them back in.

He saw her on the floor throwing picture frames of them together in the box.

"Bae " he said dropping the boxes and went to her softly.

He bend down to hug her and she turned around.

"Don't touch me Goten "

He back of ,but tried again

And punch

She punched his face

He was shocked

Then slapped

"Bro What the hell is your Problem !"

"Your a fucking cheater Goten ! That's my problem Bro " she yelled

His eyes widen as his heart pounded

"Bae i didn't cheat on you I swear "he lied so surely

She cried as she watched him lie

"Your a liar !"

"Bae it's the Truth !" He grabbed her in an hug

She pushed him off

"You think I'm fucking stupid Goten !... There's a Passion mark on your neck !" She yelled

Goten eyes widen shit he didn't notice it

"Who is she !"

"Baby you gave me this "

She shook her head and yelled "your going to continue to lie to me !" She rolled her eyes

"Bae yesterday morning remember you bit me !"

She shook her head as she thought about it

"No no I didn't ! Your lying "

Goten furrowed his eyebrows " that's your fucking problem you don't fucking trust me ! "

"I have every right not to Trust you after everything you put me through "

He jumped away from her " your always bringing up the past , that's why we can't move forward "

She laid her head back in tears

She knew it in her heart he was lying she didn't give him that hickey.

why why couldn't he just be satisfied with me.

She thought as she looked at him .. Why does he have to share himself with everyone..

She wanted to believe him .. She wanted to pretend and listen to his words and convince herself she gave him the hickey ... ,but she couldn't , he said once We got each other's name tattoo we would be bound together for life and he would never cheat again.

She cried as he held her and tried to convince her , she gave him the hickey he was messing with her head

"Stop Goten " she said lowly

She were so tired of him whispering in her ear saying she was crazy and it was all in her imagination

"Stop talking and leave my house "

"No " he stood up

"Leave !" She yelled and stood up

"No DAMMIT !..."

"GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE "

"IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE "

The broken couple had a screaming match so loud that the neighbors called the cops

Valise was in her bathroom when the cops came she had lock herself in their to get away from Goten

"What's with all the noise "

Valise heard Goten talking to the police

She opened the door

"Nothing officer me and my girlfriend had a little argument "

"Yes officers can you tell him to leave my house "

The police looked at Goten while Goten looked coldly at Valise

"I'm out "

He walked out the door and flew to his moms leaving all his stuff there.

((A week later ))

Valise rode up the elevator to Her friends law firm.

She snuck by the receptionist

Bra looked in the mirror on her wall at her face she wore an grey suit with her hair out of her face.

She looked at her face and chest in the suit

She looked at least 26 when she was only 22 .. She had a smart brain. In middle school and passed through her classes so fast she had began to take high school classes and at the age of 15 she had graduated high school and began law school.

Her mom had wanted her to be a scientist, but she liked defending people , so she choice to be a lawyer.

She study her face

Why do I feel so old

Her door opened and she saw Valise come in.

Her heart beat

"Hey Bitch " Valise said as she walked closer and hugged her friend

"Val" Bra said softly and pulled from her

"We are going out !"

Bra smiled ... Valise was her party buddy.

Val bite her lip from a smile "I'm single back on the prowl "

Valise laughed

As she chuckled Bra saw Gotens Name bounce on her chest in the low cut shirt She wore

They sat down

"He had a hickey can you believe it !"

Bra blinked at her with sorry eyes

"I just couldn't hear his bull shit anymore "

Val shook her head "it hurts ,but " She smiled "I need a night out with my girls to clear my head "

Bra smiled she could use a night out she felt like a grandma lately she wanted to feel young

"Okay then tomorrow we'll go out "

Bra and Val talked for a really long time before Bra had to go to court. Bra had missed Pan ,but had been ignoring her, so it felt good to have a friend,but she knew deep down as she laughed and smiled with Valise she should've been asking for forgiveness.

(((Uubs house)))

Marron laid in the bed next to Uub as she bounced and read her text message

"Hey Uub Valise said their going to Cool Lava tomorrow ..."

He smiled at her

"Let me guess you want to go "

She looked up at him "but we had plans for a movie "

He shrugged "go with your friends "

She nodded and sat up "okay " and texted Val back that she was going to go she also forward the message to Pan and Trunks

"In fact " he grabbed her hand "let's go as a couple"

She feel back as he laid on top of her

"For real?" she asked

He nodded

As she blush in an smile

(((Chi Chi's Gym )))

Pan walked through her glass doors in yoga pants and a sports bra with a jacket. she blushed as she thought of her and Trunks date yesterday

Flashback

She had a met him at a movie theatre off the freeway

They parked by each other

She wore her hair straight with and short black dress and a coat over it with black heels

They went in together he paid for everything and was really sweet...

They sat in the dark room

She could feel and see him staring at her not paying attention to the movie. She blushed and ignore him on purpose.

When the movie ended they stood in the parking lot leaning against their cars facing each other

The big cinema sign glowed on Trunks Ferrari and her focus

He stared at her

"How did you like the movie ?"he asked

"I liked it "

He nodded

"And you ... Did you like it ?"

He looked down at the ground then to her

"I wasn't really paying the attention " he paused

"All I could think of was fucking you "

She gasp as her heart melted down

He unlocked his car door and opened it he grabbed her hand softly and sat her in the front seat putting on her seat belt for her

He slam the door Pan watched him walked around the car and get in he started the engine looked back as he pulled out and

Six speed out of there

He rose down the window as they speed down the freeway

She un did her seat belt and sat her back on the door

She stared at him drive a head

Her heart thudded

As she took in his soft creamy tan white skin

He had on an coat and jeans

Her eyes lowered

He exited off the freeway to an open field

They turned into the grass and kept driving until the car was surrounded by trees

He rose up the windows and turned off the car

She blinked at their surroundings

"You know Trunks a lot of scary movies start out like this " she smiled

Then turn to him

He was not smiling

He was staring her down

She looked up at him

He blinked his blue eyes at her

His eyes traveled at her body in her dress

"Don't be shy Pan "

She looked up at him

She wanted him just as badly

"I'm not "

He brought his hands to her thighs and grabbed her placing her in his lap

His legs were now in between hers

And she was taller than him

She looked down at him

And kissed him

She grabbed his pants in the kiss and un button them.

Pulling out his penis

He rose his hands up her dress and ripped her underwear

He grabbed her waist and sat her on him

She cried in and pain

"Ouch"

For a moment , but soon found her self moaning Trunks had his hands on her neck in her hair she held on to them as her eyes closed and her cheeks grew red

"Ah"

"Trunks "

"Mmm"

A few moments later

Pan threw her back

As her back bend against the stirring while and honk the horn like 10 times

She laid back resting

But was soon being thrown into the back of the car

"Trunks !"

"I'm not finished with you "

((3 hours later ))

They drove back into the movie theatre Empty parking lot

Every car were gone expect hers he parked a space away from her car with his engine running.

they awkwardly laughed with his purple strands fuzzy and spiking and hers a poof ball mess

"Ha ha ha ha "

"Ha ha aha aha "

They join and looked at each other

She started to get out the car

"I don't get a goodbye kiss "

She rolled her eyes and went to kiss him

She pulled away and stared at him

"Fuck off Trunks " she smiled

He smirked "I hope you don't kiss Videl with that mouth "

She rolled her eyes and got out the car slamming the door he rolled down his window and watch her figure

"Nice ass " he yelled she blushed and turn to him

"Yeah !.." ..." Same to you !"

He chuckled and drove off she watched him leave as her heart jumped

She smiled and giggled all the way to her car as she thought about that man

End of flash back

Pan blushed

Trunks

Laid her out yesterday

All she could was smile as the thought came across her mind.

Pan came walking and glowing her phone rang

She check the message

It was from Marron

Her Bra and Val were going out tomorrow

Pans face jerked

"Why didn't Bra tell me " she thought

She text back that she'll be there.

(((Later at Briefs law firm)))

Bra sat in her office sighing papers and filing them

Court went well for her client today.

All she had to do was sign this last papers for the judge

Tap

Bra looked up

Then to the window and saw Goten there floating

Her heart raced with anger

She opened the window as the wind blow

She stuck her head out

As her hair blew

"What do you want "

"To talk "he said

She stared at him and let him in

He flew in and landed softly on the floor

He put his hands in his pocket and stared at her

She stood across from him with her arms cross

He pulled out his hands to embrace her

"I'm sorry Bra "

She un folded her hands to push him away

"Val saw a hickey on me ... I didn't tell her it was you though "

She sighed "I know Goten "

He looked at her surprise

"When did you see her?"

Bra eyes traveled to his it hurt when he said that because she could tell he very much cared for her.

"Today "

He sighed

"I fucked up this time Bra ... I don't think she'll be coming back "

Bra looked down

"Bra I'm really sorry for everything ... " she nodded

"And if you need me just give me a call"

Goten then left and flew out the window

She watched him go

She didn't even have his number.

She went to her desk and grabbed her head

She had a bad feeling about everything

(((Saturday night )))

Bra where in passenger of Valise Car looking out the window

Valise wore a cute little red dress with a bow on the lower back

I decided to wear black slim pants

With a crop top with my hair straight.

Valise chuckled excited as we drove

When we got to Cool Lava we walked right in. The music boomed sensual. It was dark in there with black glitter sparkling everywhere.

We had a section

We sat it not that many people were here

We order a few drinks

I felt lips in my ear

"it's been forever feels good right ?" Valise whispered in my ear

I nodded and smiled at her through my black eyelashes

"That dude at The Bar is totally checking you out Bra !" Valis giggled

I looked excitedly at him " ah he's okay !"

We laughed and looked at men who were there. It were way to earlier to go dance.

((An hour later ))

More people were there and dancing me and Valise were tipsy and were about to go dancing.

When I saw Pans Body wrapped in nude mesh fabric she clink her black shoes toward us as her hair were slick back in an onyx pony tail. She had Trunks Behind her followed by Goten

My eyebrow dropped

No Im suppose to be staying away from her

"Pan !" Valise yelled getting excited then she saw him and her heart fluttered

He looked Good he had one jeans and a T-shirt.

Valise had to mentally fan herself

She will always have a soft spot for him

They reached our Table

Pan rose her eyebrows at me

"Bra "

Bra looked to the floor "Pan"

"Trunks " Trunks said

I look at him and rolled my eyes

They sat down and I took note to Trunks closeness to Pan

Goten sat by Valise she avoided looking at Goten with her eyes wandering and lips poking

Everyone watched them

Pan sighed mentally and smiled at the crazy couple

"Valllll I know you see me "

She still stubborn didn't look at him

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist

She ignored him ,but let him

"Bra when are we going to go dance ?"

Valise asked as she leaned on Goten lap

Smiling at Bra

Bra smiled back as she felt Pans eyes on her

"Let's wait for Mare "

That's when Marron came strolling her blonde hair were slick back as her purple dressed hugged her body. She held the arm of Uub

Bra smiled Marron did said he was hers

They came to the table

"Uub !" Goten laughed amused

"Hey guys" Marron waved

Trunks was blinking hard at Marron and Uub he couldn't believe that they were together

Pan blinked frustrated at the couple she looked at Bra confused

Wasn't Uub with Bra

Valise stood up

"Let's go sorry Uub ,but Im taking your girl"

Valise grabbed Bra and Marron

"Pan come on I don't have enough hands "

Pan got up and walk past Uub bumping him

Uub looked back at her

"Jeez "

He sat down

To see two smileys face

"What guys "

"Uub you dog !" Trunks laughed

Uub rolled his eyes

"Now is she as flexible in bed as she is in sparring "

Uub shoved him "hey man !"

Uub blushed

"Jeez Marron ...wow ... I can't believe it " Trunks said

"Mmmm she's an an splitting Image of her Mother " Goten said

Uub laughed " can we get some drinks " he motion the waiter

On the floor

Marron Pan Bra and Valise all dance in an Square

Valise laughed "Pan ! Trunks is all over you and Marron you and Uub"

Bra smiled excited to hear about her friends love life's

Pan blushed "ugh we are kind of dating "

All of our eyes widen

"What ! "I yelled in a smile I was truly happy for her

Pan nodded at me in an distance

My heart thudded

She's

Mad

At

Me

Valise grabbed Marrons arms "what about you huh! You and Uub" she giggled

Marron smiled "oh that's my man " Marron said like nothing

Valise squealed as we laughed.

(((25 minutes later)))

Me and Valise snuck away from Pan and Marron

Valise said she wanted to find a guy to make Goten jealous with , but she couldn't do it with Pan by because she was his niece.

I went along with her .

Pan and Marron dance together In the middle of the room.

Marron and Pan laughed and drunk together

Then Pan remembered

"Marron how could you do this to Bra " she asked with a slur

Marron head snapped

"What ?!"

"Uub ...Bra likes him"

Marron looked at her crazy "what?"

Pan explained everything to Marron

And Marron heart beat in anger and hurt

"She did that with Uub"

Pan nodded surely

"Where is that blue haired Lying Bitch"

Marron stormed off

Pan followed

"Wait Marron !" Pan grabbed her

She stopped

"What did Bra lie about "

Marron search the crowd

"She told me the night of her party she went to the club and slept with an stranger not Uub!"

Pan blinked down as she heard these words

Why

Why would she lie to me. What really happen that night. Something she wanted no one to know .. Not even me .

Pan also began searching for Bra

Marron walked by the Bar an saw Valise talking to some Guy she turned and saw Bra walking toward the restroom

"There she goes " Marron yelled angrily

Her and Pan walked Past Valise

Valise saw then and followed them they looked disturbed

Uub looked around

"Where are the girls ?"

"I saw them by the restroom" Trunks said

"Let's go wait for them"

Goten said

The guys got up and went by the ladies rooms

Pan and Marron clank in fast to see Bra looking in the mirror

Bra turned to them

Marron grabbed her arm and brought her in an stall sitting Bra on an toilet while Pan went inside and closed the door Valise walked in an saw six heeled feet in one stall and listened on the outside

Bra blinked up confused at them

"Did you fuck Uub ?"

Bra blinked at Marron then Pan and her heart beat in fear

She shook her head "no"

"Did you really get drunk and go to the club"

She put her head down "No"

Pan looked down at Bra

"What really happen on the night of the party "

* * *

Slam !

Trunks Goten and Uub talked outside the restrooms

Then the slow motion of three girls walking angrily out the restroom

Marron walked right past Uub after what she just heard she wouldn't past her if Bras been with him too

"Mare "

Trunks saw Valise crying hysterically with red face and chest heaving as Goten tried to talked to her.

Pan rushed past him also in tears

Something was wrong he thought something bad happened

He ran after Pan out of the club

She was already flying towards her house

I had to find an alley before I could take flight

Marron and Uub argued in the club while Valise cried so badly it made Goten Cry to see her like this

"Baby baby what's wrong "

"What the hell happen on the night of Bras Party did you Sleep with her ?!" Marron yelled

"What!." ..."no she came over all scared and a mess I let her take a shower and she slept on the couch !" Uub yelled angry and innocently

"Bull shit she said differently !"

Uub eyes widen frustrated

Goten heard this and look at Valise he knew she knew

"How could you ... Do it with even my friends !"

Bra walked out the rest room in tears and a red face

"Bra why the hell you lie !" Uub yelled

Bra looked at him she felt naked she froze up

Even Uub was mad at her

"Why did you lie" ..."huh?!" Uub asked roughly toward her as he walked toward her as well

"Hey man back off" Goten said leaving Val side walking in front of Bra

He knew Val and him were over now and Bra has suffered enough

"Just leave her alone !"

Valise watched Goten leave her to defend her friend he had slept with and she cried harder

"Goten you asshole" Marron grabbed Valise

"Let's go "

Uub turned from Goten and followed after Marron

Goten turned around and looked back at Bra

He grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her out of the club

She watched Goten lead her out of there and leaned on him

They walked off into the streets of downtown going no where in particular

* * *

Pan flew Fast in the wind as she went towards home

"Pan !"

She flew forward until Trunks stopped her

He saw her face she was crying angrily

"Pan what's wrong"

"My my mom" she whined

"What "

"My dad cheated on my mom "

Trunks eyes soften

"Im sorry "

"With with Bra"

Trunks eyes widen

"What !?"

She cried "I have to tell my mom"

"Pan wait think about this "

Her eyebrows furrowed and she pushed him away as rain came down

"Trunks you don't understand me at all ... All you want is to get in my Pants ... This is over ! Stay away from me "

She flew away from him

Trunk heart pounded as she flew away in an shaky scene

Pretty soon she were gone

He blinked at were she just was

He looked up at the sky

Why

Is

It

Every time

I really like a Women

She leaves me

He looked back down

She's just hurting right now

Because her dad cheated on her mom with my ... Sister

As he said those words to himself

He knew it

To stay away from her

Why

Does

It

Has

To

Stop

Before

It

Starts

He looked back

Then he flew home in the rain

Knowing tomorrow the real rain will come

* * *

Marron and Valise where in the back of Uubs SUV. Marron held her

He parked his car in the front of Marrons house. He Grabbed and two umbrellas and helped Marron and Valise out the Car

He handed Marron an umbrella as she held Val

The two looked at each other through the rain

"Mare" he said with sorry eyes

She blinked down then to him

Her lips twisted sadly " later Uub "

She then walked Valise to the front door

Uub watched her with an angst face

Made sure they got inside

Then left.

* * *

Bra sat on the bed

In an decent Hotel as it poured outside

Goten looked at her they made it in just before the rain. She told him she didn't want to go home yet.

"Bra I'm sorry"

she said nothing but look at her hands

Flash back

Bra just told them every thing

Marron looked so Shock

As Pan rose her hand but was interrupted when Valise came in and Slapped Bra

Pan jumped out of it and stared at Bra like she was Frieza

Marron stormed out and soon the other girls followed

Bra looked at the floor then laid her head in her elbows as her hands loosely held he hair

End of flash back

Goten walked slowly to her

"Bra " he said softly standing in front of her

She look up at him through her bangs

As her nose and lips rose to the ceiling

Her nose turned red as did her skin under eye lid as tears blinked out

"I know I was wrong"..."but if Friends leave you when your hurting the most ... Then they were never your friends in the first place"

She said

He sat down by her

An hugged her

"You still have one friend left"

Her heart fluttered at that thought...

"Thank you Goten "

She hugged him

Goten watched Bra sleep in the bed as sat in an chair

It look like he would be back at his moms for permanent.

* * *

Pan landed at her front steps and rushed through the door

She took a deep breath as she saw her mom at the table reading a book

Videl jump and looked up at her daughter

"Pan ? Honey ? What's wrong ? Your all wet"

"Da dad cheated on you"

Videl eyes widen with fear as her heart pounded

"With Bra" Pan said Bras name like an foreign language

Videl eyes widen "Go Gohan" she yelled in an shaky scared voice

"Yeah honey "

Pan ran to her room.

He came from the rest room

Gohan looked at his wife who looked lost

"Pan Pan said some crazy things "

Gohan walked closer to her "what she say?" He asked worriedly

"She said that you slept with with Bra"

She spat out

Her eyes blinked up to him as tears heavily slid out

"That's not True is it "

"Videl " he said softly

She jumped up in tears

"It is !" She covered her mouth with both of her hands as she ran

he chase her

She ran outside to Chi Chi's

Gohan cried as his wife went inside his moms house

Gohan walked in soaking wet to see his mom holding Videl crying as well

"Mom"

Chi chi shook her head so ashamed

"You ! And Goten are just like him "

That hurt Gohan for his mom to say that

Chi chi grabbed her phone

He would apologize to her later ... Right now he needed to talk to his wife

Gohan grabbed Videl and carried her out of there and took her back to their house

Half way there she jumped out of his hand and ran to the door

He sighed grabbed his head then ran after her

"Videl I'm so sorry"

She shook her head in tears

As he tried to hug her and let her see his face ,but she just turned from him

"I'm sorry Videl it were only once "

She shook her head as her hands weakly pushed him away

"I love you " he said

"No no no You don't" all she could picture was him making loved Vegeta saiyan daughter

It hurt to know that you had to compete with his own kind

"GET OUT "

Pan looked out the window and covered her ears as her Parents yelled she heard glass break and jumped.

"Your an sorry excuse for an Man !"

" it happen once it meant nothing !"

"get out "

GET OUT

GET OUT

GET OUT

Pan cried as she heard her parents arguing

Soon after that

She saw her dad walking out the house with an handful of his things

She pressed her palms against the window

Looking at him as she cried

He looked up at her

He cried as he saw his baby girl

He waved goodbye at her

She waved also sadly

She saw her family break before her eyes

She was so angry at Bra and hurt by her dad and uncle.

(((The next day)))

Bra and Goten exchange numbers before she flew home and saw her family in the living room

Her mother rose her face to her

As her dad stared at Trunks

"Sit down Bra " her mother said

Bra went by Trunks and sat down

"You " Bulma said then paused " why would you mess with an married Man "

Bra heart thudded she couldn't believe her mom just said that with dad in the room.

She said nothing only looked away from her parents

"Hello ! Bra !" Her mother yelled

Vegeta stood up and grabbed Bulma she cried into his chest

"I can't do this " Bulma whispered to him

He patted her back lightly

Then pulled away to face his children

Bra kind of tune out of reality

"I am equally as shocked to hear that my daughter has ... Has"

He couldn't even get out the words

",but it is hardly her fault it was in the time frame of the third 8th year moon since she turn 16 ... "

Trunks Bra and Bulma head shot up at this

Bulma looked at her daughter and covered her mouth

"What do you mean Father !?"trunks asked

"On her 8th birthday she grew a tail on her 16th she hit women hood.. And on her 24th she'll chose who between The two for her mate"

Trunks took in this information

"But I don't want Goten or Gohan " she thought

Vegeta looked at his daughter "I honestly don't understand you hybrids "

"I could explain this to The Sons, but I doubt it matter now "

Bra looked down at her legs

Bulma studied her daughter ...

"Bra " Bulma said softly

Bra looked up at her mom "huh?" She asked in an whisper

"Go upstairs honey and get cleaned up "

Bra nodded and left out the living room

Bulma placed her face in her palms and cried

"Mom don't cry " Trunks begged

"Father can you explain to Gohan and Videl what is happening "

Vegeta looked at Trunks

"I'm sure son that Pan and you have been mating as well in fact way stronger than Bra because she has only one option you ... Or me , but like I said you Hybrids are breed with human emotions a full blood just doesn't have "

"And do you really want Gohan to know that son "

Trunks shook his head

"Father don't worry about me make this right "

Vegeta sighed " son there's no way to make this right ,besides it's my job to protect you ."

"Son do you know just how Mad an Raging Saiyan Father is to learned that his daughter is mating "

Trunks eyes widen

"I suggest you stay away from Him...and let him find out on his own in time "

Bra heard her mother cries from the hall then went up stairs to change

((3 hours later ))

She didn't go back out her room yet she laid in her bed feeling uneasy

Knock knock

Trunks came in and sat on the bed by her

"Hey "

She said nothing to him she was humiliated

"Trunks can you check on the firm tomorrow I'm taking the day off "

"Yeah sure "

"Thank you "

((( later on that same night )))

She wore an beanie hat jacket gloves scarf jeans and tennis shoes.

Bra briefs walked out her front door with an bag full of her things clothes. Passport , birth certificate , ID, Credit cards ,and Cash.

She ran on her lawn to the front gate pressing her Ki reader.

She jumped over the gate and through down her capsules car

She slid under the car and took out the tracker

Then Got in and started her engine

She zoomed off into the city

My everyday life as I knew it would never be the same

I'm too ashamed to stay here I want to run away from it all.

She zoomed on forward

Looking back at her house in the rear view mirror

I'll return one day

,but until then

I love you

Mom

Dad

Trunks


	6. Chapter 6

(an: everything in bold is being told from the present... Everything that is not is the past

Ps In the present when Bra is on the Train is not from the last chapter when she ran away from home. )

**She sat on the train looking at the ocean as the train zoomed across it on a thin sheet of land**

**She wonder how the thin land could hold something as fast and heavy as an bullet train**

**She wish she could go back to when the pain she felt was only from the lost of her friends and her shame, but those precious time are over.**

**Her heart held an heavier burden**

**The train zoomed on**

**Under the blue midnight sky as the looked out the window**

**a few tears slid out as she thought of her numb heart... She were surprise she could still slid a few out**


	7. Chapter 7

((( an slow month later )))

Gohan sat in an dinner waiting for his burger he had order with an white cup of coffee in front of beard had grew thick as did his hair.

He crossed his arms as he heard the hard winds and snow fall outside.

He had been living in hotels calling his wife and daughter non-stop

He had talk to Pan ,but not his wife.

When he spoken to his daughter she sounded sad and awkward, and that alone broke his heart.

He had talked to his Brother. Goten had gotten work as an construction worker and were staying somewhere north west seem mother kicked him out as well.

Gohan wanted to fly home ,but what would he stood up and the table shook He had to go see them he couldn't stay away anymore

He had messed thanksgiving , but he wouldn't mess Christmas.

He went to a drug store and saw the biggest Christmas Charlie Brown snoopy with an Santa hat

It was an tradition to buy Pan an Christmas Bear from Charlie brown every year , even though she were older , he didn't stop.

He thought if he should get Videl something as he paid for the bear throwing down a few bills to the short haired Blonde cashier as she looked down then to him.

Gohan decided against it she probably wouldn't take it.

"Thank you sir here's your receipt "

He grabbed the bear and rushed out.

The cashier name tag read Erasa

She watched the man leave

"He's gone " she sung

And looked down at the blue haired girl behind the counter she looked up from her knees

"Your sure "

She nodded

The store was empty due to the holiday , since Bra didn't want to go home and Erasa didn't go back to Tokyo for the holidays the girls decided to take the Christmas shift

Bra stood up as Erasa leaned on her palms against the counter

She had on a green and red long sleeve shirt with candy canes on them , white Pants and a green put a piece of gum in her mouth.

Bra leaned her hip against the counter

She had quit her job as an lawyer. And moved away from home. She had plenty money with her , but she got a job to keep her busy and to keep her mind off of things.

Erasa looked at Bra through her thick blonde bangs while popping her gum.

"So tell me who was that older man "..."an ex boyfriend an lover ? No his your stalker ?!"

"How old are you 17?... Ah I see an High schooler with an thing for an Married man !" Erasa guessed

Bra eyes widen at the married word

"I'm 22 "

"And he is Married "

"We had one night together"

Erasa squealed "wow I would love an older guy !..., it sucks that he is married "

Bra said nothing

Erasa calmed down and studied her face and became accepting and understanding

"You love him"

Bra eyes shook up to hers "no ... I just care for him in an different way that's why it should've never happen !"

Bra leaned on the counter

Erasa put her hand on Bras shoulder

"Hey its okay "... She patted her

"I won't judge you "

Bra heart fluttered just a little bit as she felt the need to cry

"I think it's beautiful " Erasa continued

Bra looked at Erasa

"Sex "

"Even with the wrong guy , to able to share yourself with someone and Trust them and let go in the moment is beautiful "..." Even though they don't stick around and will probably forget you , that moment when you gave yourself to someone else will remain precious in your heart "

Bra blinked and took in her words

"Has this happened to you "

Erasa pulled her arm and showed Bra an long white scratch

"When my step father first had sex with me he gave me this "

"I was 17 at the time... At first I was scared but as it continued I found myself in love "

Erasa smiled and closed her eyes then opened them

Bra stared at her in shock she looked so cool , so hip , she would've never guessed this.

"Once my mom found out , she told me I was brain washed into loving him , after he went to jail and a lot of consoling , I realized my mom was right .."

"But some where in me , some where deep in the darkest part of my heart still loves him.. I couldn't just turn off how I felt... And I still cherish all those lies he told me and all of his touches " Erasa said with an smile as tears slid out

Bra eyes blinked at her

"Erasa " Bra said softly and hugged her and cried

" I won't judge you either "

They pulled apart as Erasa smile dropped and her face became pained and serious

While looking at the floor

She moved her lips

"Just because your an mistress doesn't mean you don't have feelings "

Bra heart warmed as she heard those words

"And what every one else forgets is that he touched you back "

Bra eyes widen in fear

This whole time she were blaming herself , because Goten will always have Valise on his arm , and Gohan would always have A child and be married to Videl.

But they Goten and Gohan touched her first.

((( sons property )))

Gohan flew over head and saw his landed with the bear and walked was quiet.

He saw Pan and Videl at the Table with an full corse meal In front of them the food were barley touched.

Pan turned to him and smiled

"Daddy " as tears came out of her eyes She looked at the bear and smiled like she use to when she were younger she ran to him and hugged him. He grabbed her around her waist and picked her up

He was so happy to see that she still loved him

She pulled away and smiled wiping her eyes

" I love you dad "

She landed on her feet

Then looked back at her mom and she stop smiling as she saw her mom with an poker face ,but knew she were hurting.

She turn back to her dad

"Dad "

"Pan can you go tell your grandma I'm here "

Pan nodded then left

Gohan walked to the table and sat across from his wife

"Hi" he said

She looked up at him and broke on the inside " hi " she said weakly

"Videl Im sorr"

"Are you hungry "?she interrupted

He looked at her then the food

"Go on Gohan make you plate "

He began to make himself a plate as she stared at him

He looked at the food then He looked up at her

"You didn't poison this did you "

She chuckled

He laughed as well

"Of course not my baby girl was eating that ... And besides I wouldn't kill you Gohan "

He ate and she watched him with her elbows on the table and chin in her hand

She study him and started to cry silently

He was taking a bite of stuffing when he looked up and saw her red face and tears he dropped his spoon and swallowed down the food fast

"Videl " he said softly

She reached from her lap under the table and handed him papers with an shaky hand

He blinked then grabbed them

"Divorce ?"he stood up and shouted

She closed her eyes and turned from him

He walked over to her and picked her up by the arm

"What Videl I'm sorry and I mean it , but this is bull shit your my wife I love you and I'm not giving up "

She shook her head

"I can't even look at you with out thinking of that girl under you "

Pictures of Bras face in Pleasure from her husband ran in her head.

"Videl please it was one time !" He said sadly

"Your suppose to be mine all mine "

"I am I am"

"She'll forever have that memory of your touches that were only meant for me to see "

He kissed her heavily then pulled away

She gasp as tears ran out

He then lead her to their bedroom

And laid down on the bed with her hands laced with his

"Get off of me Gohan "

"No " he said softly as he laid down on her

He wrapped her arms around his neck they fell loosely

"Videl hold me "

Her heart burst as she grabbed him tight and cried

"Gohan you idiot !"

"I know !"

He kissed her and she kissed back

The couple made love intensely as they cried together. They both had thought they would never be in each others arms again

When they finished Gohan held her in the bed with his nose in her neck.

She looked at the wall with tears in her eyes as he held her

"Gohan you have to go " she said regretfully

He cried as well " I know , but I want to hold you as long as I Can "

" why did you have to do this why did you break us "

He say up and looked at her letting her go knowing she would never forgive him

He stood up and got dress

"Is there any fixing us ?" He asked

"No ... There's no fixing it "

He sighed " i see "

"Just to let you know I wasn't bored with you, it wasn't planed , it just happened , and Lastly I love your ass to death and I'll will never sigh those fucking papers the only way I won't be married to you is if I die "

He said those words then left she shook her head

I

Love

You

So

Much

It Hurts

(((CC)))

Trunks sat on his Dome home with a bottle of jack and a pack of cigarettes.

The cold winds whips at his blue eyes making a few tears form.

He didn't see it coming.

His cool and collected sister had broke and left them without a trace.

Dads upset so is mom I'm trying my best , but Bra could you come back.

I love you no matter what ,but I lost something important to me already I don't want to lose you or my parents.

Bra your being selfish wherever you are.

To leave the ones that care about you.

He grabbed a cigarette and lite it.

(((Gotens place )))

He had found cheap rent at a place in the city.

An air mattresses a fan and an ashtray were all the furniture he had.

He curse himself for depending so much on other people ,he would never make that mistake again. Though he hurt his mother girlfriend niece and sister and felt terrible about it , being kick out on his own he would've never realized how old he were 27 almost thirty and still living with his mom and in an high school relationship with Valise.

He couldn't help it though

That was his Val. And his mother. Those women. Would forever has his heart in their hands , even if they hated him right now.

Mom

I wonder if I'm making you cry right now, I hope Pans their for you.

Valise

I hope your only warmth tonight is from the fireplace and not another man.

Goten said his prayers ,then went to sleep. It may have been Christmas ,but to him it was another day.

(((January 1st)))

Bra drove on the freeway in traffic as it look as if it would rain or snow. She weren't going anywhere in piticular. She didn't gave to work for the next to days.

She just wanted to see how far she could go and where was the end of the freeway.

She turn on her wipers as light snow fell on her glass window. She stared out the window as the wipers moved fast , her eyes tone out as the constant beat reminded her of being trapped between to men. Her stomach felt queasy and her head felt light

Honk honk honk

She jumped to noticed the cars were moving more freely now so she cruse behind then slowly.

But swerved the car when she felt an huge cramp. At first she was so happy when she had got her period ! But now it's been so painful and heavy.

She looked down from the rode to See her light blue skinny jeans holding her pony covered in wet blood as she sat in an puddle.

Her eyes grew sleepy as her heart pounded in her ear.

What's happening ?

She lost control of the car and drove to the side of the freeway hitting the divider as cars honk almost hitting her.

The man who bummer Bra hit pulled over in front of her car going to demand the driver who hit him insurance and call the cops.

When he ran to the car and saw a girl passed out bleeding he panic and called 911.

(((Hospital )))

"She has no emergency contact !"

"Not even her ID "

"It doesn't matter when need to preform an emergency suction !"

She blinked open her eyes to see white lights and blue as people stood above her.

She was in the hospital ,oh yeah she got in an wreck on the freeway.

She sat on her elbows drowsy and looked at the nurses and doctor as her heart monitor beep rapidly and the nurse tried to relax her

"Whoa whoa" an nurse held her shoulder

Bra panic and swayed sleepily and grabbed her head

"What's happening ?"

The nurse turn to the other nurse "go get the morphine "

Bra shook her head feeling more clearly as the drowsiness wore off her saiyan genes was fighting off whatever drugs they have gave her

"No no I'm find can I go home "

"Ma'am you are having contractions we have to give you an emergency suction to get the fetus out of your body your still producing nutrients to the fetus , though it can not receive it so your body is desperately trying to give it to it , leaving you with non, if we don't get it out you will die "

Bra heart beat speeded bit drowsy at all anymore. She panic confused.

"What ? Fetus ? It ? What ?"

The nurse blinked at her with sorry eyes "you didn't know ?"

Another nurse came in as doctor ran around preparing for surgery

The nurse had an syringe and grabbed Bras arm

"Know what ?"

"You were pregnant "

Bra eyes widen as gritted her teeth

"No no I didn't "

"I'm sorry ,but we have to perform this surgery to save your life the deceased fetus is killing you "

Bra blinked still on her elbow as the other nurse pricked her arm. She saw someone with an oxygen tank come closer to then

Her hair hung from her shoulder as she panic on the inside and was calm on the out.

She wanted her mom , she couldn't do this alone.

"Can I call someone "

Then she felt her strength give out as and mask was being forced on her mouth and nose.

She saw the doctor sit between her legs with an jar

The last words she heard were

"Sorry there's no time "

Her eyes fluttered closed as she fell out

She felt nothing because they doped her up very heavily , the only thing she could was moan in angst as the slight pull of the doctor suck the life out of her.

...

((January 4))

He hadn't seen her since they left the club and their lives fell apart.

Goten drove to the address she texted him.

And looked at the door mat and retrieved the key from under it letting himself in.

He walked in the living room towards the doors not sure which was her room when finally found her.

Her back were against the head board with her forehead and blue hair on her knees with her arms wrapped around them.

He walked to the bed and sat on the side.

Looking at the floor with his mouth open an eye a little sad. Then he saw the full Bottle pain medicine and antibiotics on the dresser

He turn to her slowly

"I got your text"

Her feet curled in the covers as did her fingers in her skin,but she didn't look up at him.

"Why didn't you call me you didn't have to go threw that alone" he said softly

"I couldn't it happen so fast Goten "she mumbled

"Was it mines or his ?"

She shrugged "it doesn't matter it's no ones now !" She whispered

He grab her and placed her in his lap

And let her cry all she wanted.

He held her and felt the pain of a childless mother


	8. Chapter 8

**(**an: I know this may seem mostly like Goten/Bra.. But Gohan will appear later In her life..also T/P will appear more trust me !... thank you for your reviews !... I'm going to say I hated writing until 11 grade when my teacher really pushed me , and I realized I love to write. i lack skills as I writer I know, but I express myself in many ways, and writing on this website is one of them sorry if it's not perfect ,and if you can look beyond that I appreciate it. so feel free to tell me your opinions. Next chapter I'll try a different writing style ,lol well really copy the ones out of books**. **

* * *

**i knew you were inside me for 10 seconds,before you were removed.**

**Just 10 seconds of knowing you were there was enough time to fall in love with you for a life time.**

**I'll never forget you.**

**Though your just a secret in my heart. The people all around will never even know you were living before in me.**

**If I could've just seen you. Your smile your bright eyes , red cheeks , your innocence alone would've cured me from my pain.**

**You were everything.**

**I pictured us sleeping in the same bed forehead to forehead nose to nose. Holding your little body safe next to mommy and watching you grow.**

**I never knew love before I knew of you, my parents ,friends ,family ,or a man couldn't compare to you.**

**Sometimes I use to want to forget , but now I want to remember you , your little life was precious.**

**The nurse called you a fetus ? An It ? Not because she didn't know your gender ,but because she didn't see you as a person, but an organism.**

**But you had a heart and you could move , and you could feel.**

**Wherever you are , I like to think heaven , I hope your grandfather is taking good care of you.**

**I would do anything ,just to hear you say mommy.**

**This world with it's seasons and time span would just move forward going on ,but not me I stopped living when** **you did.**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: lol okay I know this story had angst ,but it's also about mating or bonding whatever you want to call it so when I think of mating I think sex , so instead of being marked with a bit my saiyan matting is a bit different , so I just thought I warn you because That biting Shit is over use , and I am talking about Pan and Trunks !... This was inspired by one of my favorite songs and video.

* * *

**Goten**

Found himself on a snowy bench , how or when he got there was unknown. The heavy fog and the heavy snow made the street looked like an empty void there were little shops in front of him , Lonely cars parked at an cold meter , and a black fence with snow draped on it were behind him , he guessed it were an park behind the fence and bushes behind his bench. How he got there was forgotten ,He just Remember grabbing a dark coat black or grey and leaving his house. His mouth was parted as his pink lips glowed in the dark contrast of his surroundings,His hair a bit out of place and blowing west in the sleepily wind, his hands cold and gloveless were in his pocket ,And his eyes dull as he looked ahead and downward.

A baby , that could've been his died before he knew it was even living.

This at first seem to be an mistake , then he seduce her at her home and it felt like a easy fling, then everyone found out , and now a life that was never suppose to happen ,was here then leaves.

He breathed in fear and disappointment ,he were disappointed in himself.

He took it too far. Maybe she got pregnant when he slept with her the second time, that was careless it could've been avoided.

He closed his eyes and wince he didn't mean it like than, what he meant were that life of his child would've never had to be conceived. That still didn't sound good to him , not that he didn't want the child , its just he didn't want the baby to have to live for such a short time what he were saying were he wished he never touch Bra so that baby wouldn't had been conceive ,just to die he would've rather had it born or not at all , not dead that's, his heart fluttered , to sad.

Rather it were his or Gohans the baby would've been loved ,by Us all maybe not Videl and Valise ,but the rest and firstly my mom.

He sighed and felt for a few Ki's

Bra she had quit her job at the drug store and just stayed home all day all night.

Though his own life was a mess they had something special they made something special together and for all he knew that was his Baby that died. And he made a promise to that baby not to leave behind it's mother, in fact he been over there a lot making her take her medicine, she had finally stop crying after a few days , and were just numb, he were contemplating on rather to tell her family of her suffering

He felt for it , for Trunks the Ki he was sure that hated him. It pained him yes to think that their friendship was over , but the death of his child really made an lasting mark on his heart beyond everything else he had lost , Maybe just maybe I should fly and try to talk to him, but he didn't want to see Bulma and Vegeta this was far beyond his guilt now and he doubt he could stand them yelling at him or trying to beat him , because he touched their daughter , but it was far beyond the sex now it were more more than that a life were lost.

Then he felt for Gohans. Somewhere in west city. He should tell him ,but how how do I even face him when He felt the child was his,besides he has Pan and He had no children.

He would've love for Valise to hold his child ,but she has birth control saying she couldn't work to support herself and have a kid, she said they should wait until He had a well paying job.

He had to figure it out. Constitution work is fine ,but he needed a stable job in a profession. He needed to fix his relationship with his mom and Trunks ... And maybe Valise if should could stand to see him. He sighed.

Val I'm sorry , I just can't leave her , not right now, well not forever because she had part of me.

**Trunks**

He had flew home following his father Ki , because he had no sight at first he saw Vision of Pan running in his mind ,but now all he saw were red , he had to cancel a meeting . His panic he didn't know what was happening to him, he almost wanted to cry. He found his father in the GR.

"Father !"

Vegeta saw his son and his eyes widen a bit

"Damn son what the hell is wrong with you ?"

"I can't see ?"

"Your going blind ?"

"Yes !"

" you have to go to her your body is reacted to not being around her"

"What do you mean ?"

"Are you seeing Visions of her "

"Yes !"

"Then she's transforming she's in pain the worst of her life right now !"

"What ?!" His heart grew pained

Vegeta sighed " she's trying to mate with you , when a saiyan women is without her mate , her body transforms to be more... Appealing to mate."

Trunks jaw dropped as his heart had a strike of pain. Pan was perfect she was beautiful why ...she didn't need to transform !... " how much pain is she in ?" He asked lowly.

Vegeta answered blandly " her pelvis , lips , cheeks ,eyes , and and chest are the most tender"

Trunks closed his eyes, she's in pain, he didn't care if they were mating or whatever !... He couldn't stand to know she were suffering... , he had to go to her.

"Trunks !" Bulma came in with tears

Trunks turn to his mom "mom" he said softly

She grabbed him and hugged him " don't worry baby it's going to be okay I don't care what I have to invent you won't loose your eyes"

**Pan**

I had to leave my moms side for a few days and went to the gym because I were in un bearable pain and that's when i collapse against the mirror of the wall in the dark next to her bag.

My body hurts my hips are swore my eyes burn my lips are swollen and my waist crushing. I took a pregnancy test and thank god I wasn't , I took medicine ,but that didn't work.I don't know what's happening in to me , and I can't get my mind off Trunks. The bite on my ear hurts as the scars on my back.

I wanted to see him , but I can't move I'm stuck on the floor of the gym , I can't talk and I'm starving to death , Yuri came to the gym , but the door were locked. , I couldn't even scream for help. Tears fell down her cheek... I'm going to die... And not even see his face ... Her eyes went black ... I can't see anything.

**Trunks**

It was morning

The grey from outside shine in the hard cold room as two men sat as they chatted one calmly asked question as the other only answered them in a daze desperate world.

Trunks Sat in a chair across from a old man in the other chair. His lavender hair a bit of a mess wearing blacked rimmed reading glasses, an thick grey cardigan ,a Lose t-shirt ,grey sweat pants , white socks , and sandals.

"So tell me Trunks why did you come today ?"

He looked at the man a little desperate , because he was a lot of desperate "my mom gave me your number a few years back when she thought I jumped from women to women to much"

The Dr. Sighed "I see so it's about a woman ?"

Trunks paused "yes " then his lips tighten and he coughed "one "and crossed his legs and his lips tighten again "one women". He said breathing heavily and pointing the number one with his hand

The doctor studied the Man "I see" his legs were crossed in an leathered chair as he wrote something down in his pad then looked up to Trunks

"Tell me about the women in your life Trunks"

He looked up into the doctor eyes "About her ?"

"No no son about everyone women besides her such as your mother "

Trunks sighed and nodded " well she's pretty rich and and loving always caring stubborn crazy and hot head , she could spoil you , she's the perfect mom doc. I don't know why I have to tell you about my mom when I can get her off my mind"

"In time Trunks in time"..."now your mother seems to have a bit of power , she owns Capsule Corporation an multi billion dollar company "..." Where does she lacks power"

Trunks sigh" umm defiantly with my father , he disobeys her and order her around she um fuss back ,but she always gives in to him"

The doctor nodded "I see "

Trunks gripped the arm of his chair tearing the fabric a bit growing very impatient with this man. Pan ,Son Pan has been driving him crazy he wasn't even near her or talked to her . First it started with him thinking about her and if she's okay , but then came the urges to be in bed with her , he felt like cage animal trying to be set free. He tried everything sleeping with someone else and that didn't work out which is ironic ,because he had an painful erection all through out the day ,but when A different female were under him he froze up which is not like him ! It was embarrassing and he didn't even care, he had to do other things to that female just so he doesn't look back. She left satisfied , but that's besides the point. Then the visions of them having sex clouded his eyes like a dream he were in an meeting and then he saw her face red with an blush eyes closed and mouth parted moaning. He thought he went blind or crazy an had to cancel meeting. His father told him to go get his mate , but he couldn't do that he was going blind ! Him and his mother panic trying everything they could ,but it all fail and beside he had to stop when his mother decided to mix up her own Viagra in her lab. So he had no choice ,but to ask a professional on fatal attractions , because if he didn't get rid of all these crazy symptoms he was going to blast half the city.

"What what do you mean by I see !.. Because if you see then show me !"He yelled angrily.

The doctor nodded

"Why the fuck are you nodding . And why are we talking about my mother !..."

"Calm down Trunks "

Trunks breathed shit he must seem like a mad man, but he couldn't help it he was mad. He most of looked like an junkie bum.

The doctor continued "tell me about another women beside the one that has you in her box"

Trunks wished he was in her box...another women ... His sister "my sister she just left without an trace , but I don't get why I have to bring my family up ?"

The doctor sighed "it seems you are so fixed on this girl because I the relationship with your mother and sister "

Trunks looked at him unbelievable this was bullshit how much was this visit ? Too much for the it's your mother and sister fought , he would've done better going to his dad again, but his father would've said were to go see her again...maybe he should do just that, but she hates him and Bra...

"Doctor i know your a professional , but this is a different case !... " tears dropped from his eyes like a bitch as he tried to make sense of what was happening his dad said mating or whatever, but this was not normal. His dad told him that they were not mated him and mom, they just had a bond when she made his tail grow back when they were intimate... The tail fell off because was weak ,but he knew that my mom was his. Trunks tail had not grown back , he didn't know what were going to happen if him and Pan mated or whatever maybe they'll turn into giant gorillas ! Eh !... Dad should've warned us Of this maybe he thought Bra would be a virgin forever and i would sleep around for ever, but that changed. Trunks remember waking up one day after the party and sensed depression in her Ki and it wasn't as pure as it once been it felt heavier and he knew she had done it with some bastard , because the same thing happened when Goten lost his virginty his Ki got heavy. Then Trunks eyes widen as he realized the change in Pans Ki !... He they he no no way he didn't do that she was more into it than him , well okay that was a lie but she had will power of a tiger she stayed up with him and let him have her until he was tired she didn't complain and told him to stop because it was to much , she was into it and waited patiently well not patient at all she would be having back to back climaxes for hours now I know that stuff has to be painful ,the way women screamed during one climax was enough to tell him it had slight pain to it , that's why everyone say go slow on the first time with an girl , shit he did the opposite , and she let him. Ugh his head were spinning where were Goten when you needed him.

He wanted to punch him ,but make up their friendship , he knew Goten and Gohan didn't know this was a saiyan thing so Goten probably thinks I hate him and want to kill him ,but I don't , but I do. He sighed maybe he would decided on how to feel about Goten after he talk to Bra and see how much damage was done, no matter what she was his sister, and if she didn't want me taking to someone she bedded then fine I won't. Trunks wanted nothing more than for everything to go back to normal , before this mess. He thought Of Gohan and Goten he was just as guilty thank god Pan and him were single at the time ,Pan did say he was her first boyfriend... He sighed , he didn't know why he made her his girlfriend ,well he did know why , he wanted her to feel safe, but did he really mean it ? He doesn't know but girlfriend and boyfriend sounded to childish for them this was for sure an grown up adult situation, but Pan did seem childish in away , before all This talk of mating when they were together she was quiet and shy yet active in the conversation. When they had sex she wasn't jumping him she was just following his steps. She was up for it being obedient. Shit their it goes again Trunks looked at his lap

Then up to the doctor those desperate tears had dried

"Look doctor this women isn't even trying to torture me. She's just.." He trailed and tiredly closed his eyes "I need her again "

The doctor nodded "why her Trunks"

"My body won't let me be with anyone else "

The doctor look confused "why is that's ?" He asked and lowered his head to get the answer from Trunks

Trunks looked forward and bend down with his elbows on his knees "because she's the sole women on this planet that can handle the intensity of me being full length inside her "

The doctor eyes widen then he scratched his beard

This was going to be an difficult case

(((1:32 am Chi Chi's gym)))

**Pan**

Sat in her Gym studio it was empty she were the only on there. She were in the dark and the only light that shined were the red on from the exit sign ,she laid against one of the many mirrors on the wall she stared at her face as we long hair hung in her face with an middle part. She had on spandex shorts and a black fitted muscle shirt looking in her lonely eyes at herself.

She lowered her eyes

What was happening to her her breast had grown a bit and her hips widen as well as she grew an inch taller.

Her hair was waved from her newly grown widows peek She started at her low eyes she didn't look herself her eyes were no longer brown they were pure black he eye lashes grew longer batting every time she blinked as her lips looked like she's been eating ice , the were pink red and fuller she could feel an pulse in them , she was transforming ,but not into a super saiyan into something she didn't like into.

She looked at herself as tears streamed out

Who am I'm


	10. Chapter 10

Short out chapter sorry next one will be way longer , and focus back on Bra... I'll try to update in week ,but I have a bun in my oven that's requiring all my attention lol.

* * *

Pan

She laid against the mirror miserable , she had lost count of days shes been in there. Every Time someone came to the gym they realize it was closed and walk away. She started thinking of everyone Her uncle her father grandma and mom , they'll find her body here lifeless. She noticed the heavy long brown tail laying next to her leg lifeless.

Click clank boom

She heard the force of the wind from the snow outside she gasp and looked at the exit door to see a figure in the shadows.

Someone came For me

Her eyes water.

As the person darted in the room.

And there he was ,his lavender hair a bit of a mess , clothes wet with snow and chest heaving.

"Trunks " burst from my lips the first word I was able to say in days.

"Pan !"

A sudden strength boosted in my veins and I reached for him as he scooped me up like a fragile child.

Our lips connected and I never tasted anything better than the cigarettes on his mouth. My nostrils heighten at the cologne and whiskey I smelled on him. It was him. I loved it. The cold ice melted on my hot skin.

His hands were on my tummy then my neck ,cheek and last my forehead.

"Jeez Pan your burning up."

"I'm sick Trunks , I thought I was dying "

His arms tighten around her back as his face fell in her hair. "What why ?"

I was crying now, full out bawling and trembling in his hands. " I was stuck here all alone , I thought I would see nobody ever again "

"Stuck here !? How long "

"I don't know how many days "

"Oh Pan I missed you so much " he breathed weakly in her ear.

"Come on let's go "

He stood up and they limped towards the exit.

He put her passenger on his car and ran around the car and drove away.

He couldn't keep his eyes off here.

And her eyes were low and tired , but on him.

"How did you find me ?"

He shrugged "I don't know "

She closed her tired lids rejoicing in being saved and being with him.

"Pan I can't lose you again "

Her eyes opened.

"I don't care about our family's , I just want you , I've been a mess without you baby , "

Her eyes were shaking as he spoke.

"I love you " he said.

She closed her eyes. "I love you too "... "I loved you since I was little " she admitted through a cracked dried throat.

He smiled. "Then let me take care of you for forever ,".

"Ta take care of me ?" She asked in a whispered , no strong independent let alone saiyan women would ever be okay with someone "taking care of them " it went against her pride in every way.

"Yes Pan "

But this was her heart beating fast in her chest her mind secure with the idea of being loved and her soul bound to him for forever.

She said nothing only nodded softly.

He parked outside his parents home and carried her in. It was dark and they got snowed on. He sat her at the kitchen table and got her some water she drunk a whole gallon and ate all of his mothers left over pasta and bread. She after 10 mins backed from her empty plates.

"Finished ?"

"Yeah ... I feel way better "

He watched her , she was beautiful. She looked different. But his Pan was still in there.

"You were a Virgin ?" He asked

Her eyes shot over to him as she blushed and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me ?"

"It happened so fast , and we weren't the only ones ..."..." Apparently my family was doing the same as us "

Trunks sighed. "you want to talk about it "

She shook her head "no " ..."I don't know , I just ... My poor mother " ...

He grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes. " Let's not think about it , I missed you far too much "

She nodded.

"We started this crazy mating and I love you and I want to finish it "

"Mating ?" She asked

He nodded."let's see how far we can take this "

He stood up then he stood her up and lead her by his hand to his room.

He undressed to show her.

Her eyes widen as she saw the purplish blue tail around his waist. The tail on her back started bouncing and swaying.

"Trunks " she whispered

He in flashed ripped of her clothes and laid her down on the bed kissing her neck

Pan felt her legs wrap around his waist as her body throbbed "We have to get rid of them " she moaned.

"Not yet "

And on that night our body's danced a tune like no other , i had fully giving myself to Trunks as our tails stripped of all their hair and connected becoming one uniting together as he sent his energy into me. That night my mate glowed a golden glow while inside me and for the first time and as the first women , I was super saiyan as well.

Morning came and I laid naked in his bed uncaring his eyes burning into me.

"Trunks I need those reports omg "

The new mates eyes tore from each other as Trunks covered Pan from his mother.

"Mom ! Get out "

"Pan ! trunks !" Bulma shouted "Vegeta ! The kids are at it again !... "

Vegeta surprising was there in a second , there was hope in his eyes it would be his daughter then he kill the boy and look at his princess beautiful face , but no it was his son.

"Damnit women why are you yelling !"

"Oh god Trunks " Pan shrieked

"Can you too get out !"

"Fine but you come to the dining room after your dressed ... You to Pan "

Slam.

"Oh Trunks that was so embarrassing "

"Ha ha it's okay , I'm sorry she saw you "

Mage sat up against the head board. What they did last night was big bigger than going out or hooking up they belong to each other now "What's next Trunks ?"

"We tell everyone , starting with my parents and then yours"

She nodded then they kissed.

Nothing mattered anymore

Only him


End file.
